Everythings cool sorta
by Safarilite
Summary: The DMC crew are somewhat like a happily disfunctional family 'nuff said
1. Chapter 1: Catch the fool

**Everythings cool…sorta** by **Safarilite**

**A/N:**_ Hey guys I was listening to My chemical romance and decide to remake this whole story this is my first official fanfic_ _I was playing my P3 and came up with the idea I took the OC out of this story because every time I tried to think of a way to add her I kept gettin a block so she got the combat boot Im also super happy because I found out that 'Tekken tag tournament 2' is coming out next month {1 of the most AWESOME fighting games ever} I hope ya like it. _

_Here's the summary: Dante {wearing his DMC4 outfit - missions} and Vergil {Wearing his DMC3 outfit - missions} are cool and are working with Nero, Trish, Lady and Lucia. Kyrie is also in this story and Mundus was resurrected by Arius {Greedy squeaky feminine bastard}, Arkham/Jester and Angus so those mother-firetruckers are gonna be working together, oh and everyone in the DMC crew are wearing regular clothes {except for when they go on missions - Villians/antagonist stay in their fucked up rags} I mention what they're are wearing every now and then other than that you can picture them wearing whatever you want...so please review ya don't haft to if ya don't want to. _

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING **wish I did but I don't any other references belongs to their respectful owners.

Dante sighed in a chain of boredness he had been in a slump all day, everyone left the house hours ago and Vergil, Lady left to go patrol the areas of the city and Lucia and Trish went to go to the spa leaving him by himself to watch the house while they were out

He was sitting in the recliner with his feet propped up on the grey section sofa in the large living room staring at the plasma TV with nothing to do usually he liked not having to do to much work but today he felt alone and bored he needed something fun to occupy his time he got up and lazily walked in the kitchen

He rummaged through the fridge and got classic glass coke-cola soda and looked out the window above the sink _'just look at that the suns shining, the animals are freely running around and no demons are around making trouble…it just makes me sick' _he thought and sighed again he re-entered the living room

"Im bored as hell" he huffed aloud falling into the softness of the recliner he turned on the TV and looked for something to watch but all that seemed to be on was either infomercials, talk shows or soap operas he threw the blasted remote at the window which ricocheted off and hit the poor dude in the face causing him to spill half of his soda on the floor he slowly climbed onto the chair holding his forehead in pain

"Bullet proof windows my ass" he exclaimed rubbing his bruise

Dante thought about reading something but he realized he wasn't that bored instead he took out his silver hand gun and another sip of his soda he then aimed at the Plant pot at the far left of the room

"Might as well get in some target practice" he fire at pots, mirrors, doors, paintings anything shootable he shot a self-stick figure portrait of himself laughing mercilessly decapitating Sanctus with axe on the wall then got bored again

After 2 seconds of pacing he snapped his fingers and ran upstairs tripping a couple steps up he ran in his room and got a slingshot then he sprinted towards the other end of the hall and halted at bad timing he ran into a black wooden door his head bounced off the door hinge

He slowly opened the bedroom door to reveal nothing but darkness, he quietly crept up to the bed where the exhausted Nero was sleeping the dark blue covers over his midsection leaving his bare chest exposed The youngest son of Sparda smirked and looked at the alarm clock **3:00 p.m**_. 'I think it's time for a wakeup call'_ he thought

He loaded his choice of weapon with some sort of yellowish/orangish slime packet closed his left eye and aimed it straight for the 20year olds face

"Do it and die geezer" Dante heard the voice speak out

"Well I've always wanted to meet jesus" he shot the packet at Nero the force caused him to roll off the bed saying words that weren't exactly pleasant to the ears

"WHAT THE FIERY HELL ARE YOU F#*KING DOING YOU STUPID OLD BASTARD!?" a very enraged Nero spat regaining his balance

"Whoooa whats got you so mad?" Dante chuckled putting his hands up defensively

"THESE DAMN RETARDED TRICKS ARE GETTING OLD" Nero yelled even higher

"But the look on your face is always so fresh" the Silver haired demon smugly said leaning against the dresser

"IM GONNA KILL THE SH*T OUTTA YOU" Nero furiously said his eyes blood red

"You got some weird fetishes dude" Dante said trying to hold in his laughter at the boys' unusual choice of wording

"OH YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY SANTA CLAUS" the enraged young demon said his revolver appered in his hand

"Hohoho" Dante quickly said then he dashed out the dark room with an extremely infuriated Nero on his heels shooting at a lethally fast pace not caring about the collateral damage just as long as _'pops goes down'_ he leaped to tackle Dante to the ground and Dante saw and took a sharp right Jumping of the staircase banister landing on his two feet he looked up and saw Nero crash into the Vase on the glass table in the hallway

"OOOWWWW…MOTHER F* CKER" He grunted in pain Dante laughed did a celebratory _'missed meh beeyocth'_ dance, Nero Jumped of the banister to crash into Dante but he saw again and dashed towards the backyard he opened the door Nero close behind him still firing his handgun he closed the glass sliding door and Nero shot it, broke the glass and ran right through perusing his chase after the soon to be deadman

Dante tried to climb the first tree he saw he grabbed the branch and Nero caught him and was tugging him down he kicked his legs as hard as he possible could to no avail Nero grew tired of his fidgeting so he bit his leg and Dante Screamed in pain squirming even more

"LET GO YOU REJECTED EMO" Dante yelled in pain

"COME DOWN AND FACE YOUR FATE LIKE A MAN OR THE LEG COMES OFF" Nero said digging his teeth into the demon slayers leg again

Dante struggled so hard to break free of the young man's grip but it was frekkin useless the branch broke sending them both down Nero sat on top of Dante who felt really uncomfortable in this situation Nero felt really awkward but this was probably the way to keep Dante down so he had to stay in this current 'state' Nero smirked and Dante's eyes widened

"W-w-w-whoa man Tarzan doesn't swing that way and neither do I" Dante felt unbearably creeped out

"Cute ~He points the gun at Dante's head~ any last words father time?" the half-demon darkly said Dante smirked

"Just the one" Nero narrowed his eyes at the older guy

"What" He asked/demanded

"Nutshot" Dante simply said

"Nutshot?" Nero questioned

"NUTSHOT" Dante kneed Nero in his sacred area and the young dude screamed so bad that the birds in the trees retreated somewhere else Dante pushed him off and ran like hell towards the house

"ADIOS DOUCHEFAG" he ran of Laughing hysterically

**So that's my remake of the story {well chapter 1 anyways} hope ya liked it I was trying to block out my insanely annoying little sis with one of my fav songs **_**'Teenagers by My Chemical Romance'**_** so that's all chapter 2 will be up soon **_**{I hope}**_** but as for now tell me what ya think and how I can improve so please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't wanna thanx & later. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meaningless war

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N: **_Hey guys im back with chapter 2 hoping ya like it im doing the best I can and im still re-doing my soul caliber fic so that's gonna be up here soon im hoping but anyway please review ya don't haft if ya don't wanna thanx & later._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING** Devil may cry is property of Capcom _and everyone else that makes me broke_.

Nero kneeled there clutching his achy nuts he stopped screaming 5 minutes ago _'for an old man he has a powerful knee' _he couldn't help but think it that frekkin hurt like hell he slowly got up using the tree for leverage he sighed in relief that the pain had vanished for good there was only one thing was running through the young adults dangerous mind '_REVENGE'_

Dante was sitting in the recliner laughing his guts out playing the scene of Nero denutafacation in his head over and over again the more he remembered the funnier it was

"He's…so…damn…stupid" he muttered through his uncontrollable laughter

Little to his knowledge Nero was watching him from lounge chair in the backyard _'laugh it up you artifact but I shall get my revenge oh yes comeuppance is at hand' _he thought as he walked inside of the mansion glaring at the back of Dante's head even throwing an air punch or two he went up the stairs towards his room, he walked all the way to the end of the hall going inside his door that was left open when the 'nut puncher' ran out

He turned on the lights and looked at the slime like stuff splattered on the side of his bed and the floor only wishing it was the old geezer's brains he walked in his bathroom to go take a nice relaxing shower

Dante was relaxing in the his favorite part of the sofa the recliner with his feet propped up of course watching TV he noticed that he left his unfinished coke-cola on the coffee table he took a sip of the room temperature beverage the bottle stuck to his hand he just assumed that some soda droplets got on it early when he got hit by the ricocheting remote then another idea popped into his mind he went in the into the kitchen with a wicked smile on his devilishly handsome face

Nero was in his shower devising a plan of his own and washing that goo crap outta his hair he scrubbed until he saw every piece of goop go down the drain he would not go out in public as is it looked like someone barfed rainbows and brutally murdered a lemon all over him he continued washing closing his eyes thinking of the genius revenge that awaited his buddy he started chuckling to himself

Dante sneaked into the young slayers room carrying a tub of butter he heard Nero's weird chuckling _'ahh dude I know you hardly get some but c'mon theres people in the house'_ his face cringed but he continued with his affairs to frustrate the guy he spread butter on the floor by the shower and went over towards the porcelain throne and flushed it repeatedly at rapid speed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...HOTHOTHOT…MELTING…FLESH" he scrambled and screamed to get out of the shower

he quickly exited the shower and slipped on the butter trailing to the window which he fell out of and landed on Trish's car Dante heard the painfully loud crashing thud and the car alarm he looked out the window to see a nearly lifeless Nero face down on the car moaning in discomfort _'I THINK HE'S DEAD_ _(He shrugs)__ eh he's been through worst'_ Dante thought while walking out of the room

Walking into the kitchen he decided it was snack time; he wrapped a slice of pizza in aluminum and popped it in the microwave he left it there and opened a door on the right and descended down the stairs towards the basement

Nero dizzily staggered in all of his nakedness into the house he wobbled upstairs and broke a few things on the way up to his room, while he was walking up the steps he slipped because of the butter that was still on his feet he fell and banged his face on the step he busted his nose and rolled down the steps

"F*ck...my...life"

after a couple of minutes he got up blood falling like rain from his nose, he went to his room and put on his clothes and wobbled back down the stairs and into the kitchen holding the wall for balance and opened the freezer, he retrieved an icepack and carefully put it on his throbbing forehead he closed his eyes and let out a irritated sigh _'it feels OW' _he thought

"Oww…ah damn it hurts to think…hm so this is what Dante brain feels like everyday" he murmured aloud

He heard something that sounded like repeated jumping and yelling he just assumed it was oldie playing around with the chainsaws, axes or the mallet and decided to let him continued in his daily retardation

He smelled the burning pizza and saw the microwave sparking, the inside was so foggy you could barely see the light which was sparking too; he quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to unplug the now deadly device but Dante crashed through the basement door with Rebellion his eyes bloodshot his icy blue pupils now a deadly crimson red

"NO TOUCHY THAT'S MY PIZZA" his voice was transparent like a demonic aggression buildup inside him

"DUDE I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PIZZA IM TRYING TO UNPLUG THE DAMN MACHINE" the young hero yelled when he was near the plug to the accursed machine Dante threw a freshly sharpened Rebellion like a javelin and it pierced into Nero's shoulder

"AAAAAHHHH YOU F#*KING STUPID B%TCHY RETARDED MOTHER F#"KING MORONIC DOUCHE" he roared in anger and painful misery

Dante ignored every word he said and went to go touch the sparky microwave to retrieve his precious pizza

"WAIT…DON'T TOUCH THAT" Nero warned the silver haired slayer

He ignored him all that was going through his mind was the sweet Italian treasure that begged to be devoured he inched further to touch it

"STOP STUPID" the young hero tried to stop him from his impending danger which he didn't take he touched the microwave and it exploded sending Dante flying through the roof and out the house

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME YOU STUPID BIIIIIII" the son of Sparda roared had been blown away

Nero took out the bloody sword in his shoulder placed it on the counter and took the plug (that's all that was left of the microwave) out of the outlet and tossed it in the garbage he looked on the floor and noticed the burned remains of the pizza wrapped in the blackened aluminum foil _'ignorance just pure ignorance'_ he thought then carefully discarded the burnt contents

His gash had healed at a quick pace he went into the living room got the remote of the floor and sat down on the couch and started to watch TV while he was looking for something to occupy his eyes he caught Dante's artwork on the wall and laughed a little he waltzed over to the stick-figure gun art and took his pocket knife and carved _'gimme some dingding'_ by the brutally murdered stick figured Sanctus

'_Wannabe washed up pope'_ he thought and returned to the TV finally landing on something that wasn't boring, sappy or childish

"Ahh the epitome of sophistication…SpongeBob" he smiled to himself and began singing along to the theme

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANT absorbent and yellow and porous is he SPONGEBOB SQUAREPAAAAAAHHHHHH-"Dante had bust through the front doors and with a fire hose and blasted Nero off of the sofa & through the wall the blast was so powerful it left a hole shaped exactly like Nero's body

Dante stood there laughed maniacally his hair was standing up & smoking, his clothes were burnt and still smoking while he laughed smoke would come out of his mouth the hose was still on soaking everything in the entire room

The hole glowed a bright light blue Nero emerged from the hole his devil bringer arm glower viciously his eyes resembled rage he had elevated to his demon form Dante stood there

"Zup Lucifer" Dante smirked

"Now I get my revenge" Nero said with no emotion

"Revenge…so gothica strikes back" Dante chuckled spraying the young man with water, Nero's body started to glow very bright

"TODAY YOU PAY FOR YOUR IMMATURITY" Nero roared charging for the son of Sparda

"Sorry Satan im broke" Dante laughed while dodging the impending attacks and releasing the devil inside of him as well

"THERES NO ESCAPE" the younger demon shouted

"Theres a door right there so I beg to DIFFA" Dante continued to laugh at the frustrated Nero; Nero grew tired and charged at Dante with eye blinking speed and slammed his body through walls and anything else that he could find he pounded the fire in and outta Dante, his master plan was to beat the sh*t outta Dante until he was worn out

"WE AREN'T GONNA STOP TILL IM EXHAUSTED" Nero roared in anger

"Freaky little man aren't ya" Dante joked trying to evade every attack that was rapidly coming at him

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH " Nero had enough

**Well that's chapter 2 really hoping that you dudes/dudets liked it chapter 3 will be up soon so yeah please review tell me what ya think & how I can improve but ya don't haft to if ya don't want but I would really appreciated it if you did so that's it I guess…uh thanx and later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Idiot aftermath

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N: **_Chapter 3's here and I feel a little tense because I have an interview with the principle at a new school that I really really want to go to badly {its frekkin awesome}, so I hope you this chapter so please review ya don't haft to if ya don't want to thanx and later._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} **Devil may cry belongs to the Japs the Chaps and the Kraps imeantheKors.

The house looked like a cyclone, twister, hurricane and a tornado blew through the house _thrice _broken Furniture was in the walls, ceiling and bolted thru the floor, the cream colored walls and wooden floors had bullet, body/giant and burn holes, glass was everywhere, Dirt was all over the floors and rugs, water soaked everything and was dripping from the holes in the walls yard and ceiling, the stairs were missing some steps and pieces of the banister was on the floor and weapons was spread all around the house

The kitchen was crisp from the microwave incident (and also when Nero threw Dante _he was his human self Nero literally beat the devil outta him_ into the brick wall outside he crashed into the house he grabbed a nearby lighter and surrounded himself with a circle of lighter fluid and cooking oil he lite it up and well ya can kinda guess what happened next it took 2 hours to extinguish the flames) Nero and Dante was currently sitting in the left side of the room against the wall

Their clothes were burned, ripped, soaked covered in dirt and blood, Dante's hair was still smoking and standing firm and Nero's hair was blown to the righttheir heads roamed around the entire room seeing the mess that they had made

"You just had to make the ring of fire" Nero spoke not looking Dante

"You just had to get upset over a few harmless pranks" Dante said doing the same as Nero

"Harmless I fell out of a window, crashed full forced into a car, was punctured by Rebellion; my head was repeatedly rammed against numerous tough objects, blasted with a hose and got kneed in the nuts" the young demon recalled

"You lived"

"And what if I didn't?"

"I would be relaxing in the sofa with a pizza in one hand and the remote in the other and you would be buried under the house with our fallen python Nubby"

"UNDER THE HOUSE! YOUWOULDN'T EVEN MOURN ME OR ATLEAST GIVE ME A PROPER BURIAL?!"

"I'll give your irritating ass 2 milliseconds of remembrance stuff you in a box put a bow on top and with Nubby you go" Dante simply said still eye scanning the room

"You heartless bastard" Nero sent a fierce death glare his way

"Better a heartless bastard then a joyless one" mumbled under his breath

"What did you say?" Nero's temper started to boil again

"Calm down man how come you're always so easily angered?" Dante sighed

"Shut the hell up" the winter haired demon rolled his eyes

"Yea practice ya preaching there squirt" The older hitman rolled his eyes too

They heard the door open and saw Vergil and Lady Walk in, Lady's eyes widened while looking at the mess and Vergil glared at the two unkempt looking guys sitting on the floor who were pathetically staring back at him, Lady peeled away from the wreckage to Dante and Nero on the floor and rushed over to Nero's aid and checked his cuts/bruises and whatever else looked bad

"Oh dear…Nero your hurt what happened?" very concerned she continued burying Nero in questions about his health

Nero stared at her dumbfound trying to respond to all of them, Dante cleared his throat to try and get her attention but she was too busy with Nero he cleared his throat again every ounce of her concern was fixated on Nero, he did it a third time and she smacked him upside his head, he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue Lady then helped Nero up and into the chard kitchen to clean him up

"Ahh what the hell" Dante whined, Vergil walked over to Dante and yanked him up by his collar lifting his feet off the ground

"Soo…how was your day?" Dante said with a weak smile

"Why" the older twin said his expression was deadly

"What?" he kept on the same smile, a piece of wood fell from the ceiling and Vergil's deadly stare was getting even darker he grip his little brother's collar more

"This is the 5th time you and Nero destroyed the house in the last 3 days and im sick of it" he changed his vice grip to Dante's neck

"Hey…bro…can'tbreath" Dante was trying to get whatever air he can

"Im not paying for the repairs this time" his voice was wicked dark his grip became tighter and Dante started kicking his legs and digging his nails into his older brothers wrist

"Release…your…grip…please" Dante was rapidly losing consciousness

"All you had to do was just watch the house" Vergil's voice was inimical and Dante was still squirming for survival

"You could've just watched TV or play those Imbecilic video games" Dante wanted to scream so badly but his older had a death grip on his throat _'damn im not gonna get to play gears of war 3 WAIT I could've just played that today SH*T this hurts'_ the younger brother thought

"Verge-" Vergil Squeezed his neck ever harder and Dante gave a high pitched _'mm'_ from the pain

"What did I tell you about that" he elevated his voice a little bit

"But…you used…to happily laugh when…I called you that" Dante tried to break free

"Yes when we were children now we are mature adults well atleast one of us is" Lady helped Nero back into the living room and sat him down on the rolling armchair she turned around and saw Vergil trying to slowly snap Dante's neck, she walked over to them

"Vergil put him down" He turned and looked down at the raven haired woman

"Please" She softened her eyes and he raised his brow, she sighed and whispered something in his ear he smirked and dropped his sibling automatically Dante rubbed his neck gasped for air on the floor

"HA" Nero laughed the weak panting Dante

Nero stopped and looked out the window they all turned around at the sound of a screaming Trish, Vergil rolled his iced blue eyes and walked over and opened the door

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled from the front door

"SOMEONE TRASHED TRISH'S CAR…AGAIN" Lucia rolled her eyes and yelled from the driveway

"Uh…oh" Dante and Nero said unison

**I Hoped you liked this chapter im gonna try and make the chapters a little more shorter from now on so tell me what you think and how I can improve please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't wanna thanx and later. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner plans

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N: **_Im gonna try and make this chapter shorter so tell me what ya think please review but ya don't to if you don't want to thanx and later._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} **if I did I wouldn't be one rich little word that's rhymes glitch but starts with a b.

Lady studied the younger guys body language while Lucia tried to calm down the hysterical crying Trish but she kept muttering thru her undying sobbing 'why me why not them' over her poor car it looked like her car was left in the center of a demolition derby

"IT'S JUST A CAR IT CAN BE REPLACED" Vergil ducked when Trish threw one of the side mirrors from her car at him

"YEA BUT YOU CANT YOU PRICKLY GOTH" Trish yelled back at him

"~He gasps~ well" Vergil said walking back inside

Lady sighed & sprinted outside to try and help Lucia get Trish inside the wrecked house, she was currently going on about when she finds the person who did this she's gonna slowly torture & brutally murder them, Dante heard all he needed to hear and was making a slow exit towards the backyard Vergil caught his movements and stopped him

"Why'd you do it?" the older twin sighed

"Why do you always assume Im behind the wreckage?" He put his infamous 'Im shocked' face

"Because you're always there when it's over" Vergil said bluntly

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I tried to stop the badness" Dante tried to make a point

"Because you caused it" Nero mumbled under his breath

"Very good Nero" Vergil agreed crossing his arms Nero smiled and saluted the oldest son of Sparda with his middle and index fingers

"But I don't-it's not all-Ya never-you guys are the worst" Dante stomped over and sat on the nearly destroyed desk angrily mumbling under his breath

Lucia & Lady dragged Trish in against her will crying and kicking, she stopped her pity party when she saw the mess that was before her, both her and Lucia stood wide eyed mouth agape, Lady let go of the silent blonde and walked in the kitchen rubbing her temples, Lucia stared at the mess put in some thought then her eyes darted at Nero and Dante

"Him" Nero pointed at Dante; Dante threw a hard cover book at Nero who fell out the chair upon impact

"I freaking hate you" Nero said rubbing his forehead and Dante shrugged

"…Im hungry" The youngest twin said

"Me too be right back" Lucia said

"Where are you going?" Vergil asked

"In the kitchen to get a snack" Lucia said going towards the kitchen and Lady walked out the kitchen door glaring at Dante

"The ring of fire…again…really?" heterochromia eyes darted with anger

"Why am I the only one being interrogated here-"Dante argued in disbelief

"Because you started it dufus" Nero glared at Dante

"He attacked me and threw me through the BRICK…FREAKING…WALL did ya not see the giant hole" The young twin was pissed

"Wheres the fridge?...why is the fridge not in there?…why are you people just standing there?...WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FROZEN FUDGYBUNS?" Lucia was having a panic attack re-entering the living room

"Hey guys why is the fridge hanging off the-"Kyrie entered the house her words trailing off head roaming around the shattered house then over at the smiling Nero she looked at his almost fully healed injuries

"What happened?" she softly asked going over towards Nero, he pointed at Dante and the unruly demon threw another book at him and he ducked

"WEAK" but he failed to duck to lamp that was thrown at him Kyrie was going to help him up but Lucia held her by her arms

"FRIDGE…THE…IS IT…WHERE?" the red heads eyes gleaming with hope for her cold chocolate delicacies

"Hanging off a rope between the garaged and something in Trish's bedroom" she pointed in the direction which the chocoholic ran off leaving a trail of dust and drool behind

"What were you guys doing in my room?" Trish demanded putting her hands on her hips

"Trying to kill him" both simultaneously said and pointed at eachother then they both smirked her eyes widened when Dante mouthed '_you bad bad girl_' then she blushed assuming Dante and Nero knew her dark secret a couple of minutes went by

"Um…what're we gonna do for dinner?" Lady asked breaking the embarrassing silence

"Well we got 4 girls & 1 kitchen so get ta cooking" Dante said Lady, Kyrie and Trish mouths were wide open from his shocking shovanistic words Vergil hit his pig of a brother on the back of the head

"DANTE MUST YOU BE SO SMALL MINDED!?" Vergil asked in shock he knew his little brother was a pig to some extent but never in this manner

"YEAH...besides the kitchen is burned up" Nero implied which earned him a smack from Kyrie she walked over towards the equally shocked Lady

"NO DUMB & ASS since the house is a complete land fill why don't we just go out to dinner?" Vergil sighed and suggested

"Yea" Kyrie bounced happily clapping her hands smiling very brightly

"Sure why not" Lady and Trish said

"Question?" Nero and Dante asked, Nero raised his hand

"What?" Vergil answered looking at the two

"Where are we going?" Dante asked

"Well where do you guys wanna go?" Vergil offered looking around the room Lucia walked back inside her green shirt, jeans and face covered in chocolate her hair the same but with some wrapper clippings in her long red locks

"Whats going on?" she asked everyone looked at her

"Dude ya look like you murdered Fudgie the whale" Nero said and Dante and Vergil laughed

"Shut it" Lucia glared at the 20year old

"Ohh how about a nice Italian restaurant" Kyrie suggested everyone pondered in their thoughts and agreed, Kyrie giggled in excitement and Nero thought it was very cute

"Okay why don't you girls go and get ready meet us down here when you're done" Vergil politely helped the women up the deformed stairs, he leaned over the banister & looked at the two guys

"Frick, Frat go get ready" He said and then retreated to his own room to ready himself, the pair rolled their eyes and proceeded to carefully head upstairs

"Move faster" Nero complained at Dante's sluggish pace

"Shut up" Dante retorted, Nero pushed him and Dante shoved him back

"Hands off the ass fudge packer!" Dante glared at Nero whose face was cringing

"Uhh im trying to move your lazy ass and if I was gay whichimnot I could do waay better than you" Nero returned the glare

"Im not lazy y- did you just imply that im not good enough for you?" Dante angrily asked Nero broke out laughing

"What im not attractive enough…You would be lucky to have this!" Nero was laughing so hard tears was streaming from his eyes

"I beg to…differ" Nero said through his laughing fest, Dante was in rage, not only being the son of Sparda but damnit he was the sexiest thing to ever come into existence he has it all his own Vanity took over and he punched Nero in the face and they began to fight _again_

They slammed eachother into the banister and wall it was death battle on the steps then Nero repaid Dante and kicked him in the nuts and Dante repeatedly rammed Nero's face into the banister Nero broke free and stopped

"WAIT did you here that?" Nero spoke, Dante continued to try and punch him

"No only your stupid ass" Dante stopped for sec and smirked

"Im serious" there was a chipping/squeaking sound Nero started to move to find out where the sound was coming from Dante's eyes widened

"DON'T move" He alerted the youngest slayer

"Why n-"he arched his foot forward and the stairs gave way and they both went crashing into the basement

"Oww" they both simultaneously moaned in pain

**Ok so its longer than I thought it would be but anyway that's it I hoped ya liked it soo please review and tell me what ya think and how I can improve but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to thanx and later. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dining with Dante part 1

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N: **_Im gonna flow this chapter I don't know what the hell I just said but it sounded great in my head ok well uh please review and tell me what ya think but you don't haft to if you don't want to thanx and later._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} I DON'T OWN SH*T** _and Im grateful for that cause it stinks_.

Dante and Nero slowly made their way up the basement steps holding onto eachother for support when they got to the kitchen they staggered nearly falling every 3 steps or so Dante saw a piece of the roof about to fall so he quickly dragged himself to the door Nero paid no attention slowly limped along the roofing fell right on him Dante turned around

"Nero…watch out for the…ya know" he said without care and continued to drag himself up to his room Nero got up and limping to his room bitterly

**~30 someot minutes later~ **

Vergil exited his chamber and was walking down the hall he came to the steps and saw the giant hole _'simpletons' _he thought he jumped over the banister and landed firmly on the ground he looked in the mirror and smirked he was well dressed in a slim silk long sleeve navy blue dress shirt that showed off his awesome build he left 2 buttons undone showing off his chest black pants and black shoes his hair was spiked back as usual but he let 3 strands flow down above his eyes _'perfect' _he thought again

The women started to come down the stairs but saw the gap between them and the floor

"Vergil" all four called for him, he turned around and started to help the girls down once they were all down they did the same as Vergil and checked themselves out in the mirrors Trish wore a mid-thigh length blue sequence fringe dress with a sweetheart neckline with silver ankle strap heels her she kept her hair in the same style and a diamond bracelet on her left hand

Lady wore a short violet halter top dress with a silver beaded V shaped strap, a silver necklace with a diamond studded L pendant and amethyst violet criss cross peep toe ribbon heels she let her hair flow down to the back of her neck with 1 bang halfway covering her right eye

Lucia wore a short sequence orange spaghetti strap cocktail dress with an orange flower in the middle of the dress and a orange tulle scarf around her neck with strappy brown heeled sandals her hair was styled in long waves topped off with crystal butterfly earrings

Kyrie borrowed a white one shoulder short mini dress with a cerulean sequence waistline from Lucia and a pair of magic mint colored elegant twist high heeled sandals from Lady with the necklace that Nero gave her; she let her hair flow down to her shoulders and Trish gave her crystal barrette to put in her hair, they were all drooling over their own reflection until Lady became a bit impatient

"Whats taking those guys so long im hungry" she lightly stomped on the ground like a little kid and Vergil chuckled

Dante emerged from his room back to normal and fully healed (his hair was styled the DMC 2 way) wearing a slim blood red dress short sleeved shirt with a few buttons undone that showed off his equally awesome build, tight black jeans and black shoes he stood at the top of the banister

"Hey" he called and everyone looked up

"Wheres Nero?" Kyrie asked

"Way too deep in the closet I'll tell ya that" Dante joked and received a punch in the arm from Nero who was wearing a short sleeved tight white V-neck grey suit vest, black jeans and black shoes his hair was styled the usual way

"Look you two can kill eachother later im hungry now so let's go!" Lady demanded and everyone else beside her agreed

Dante and Nero started to argue like kids about whose going down first about 3 minutes later Vergil had enough and ran up the walls horizontally appearing behind them _of course they didn't notice _grabbed them by the their hair and threw them off the banister he then jumped off walked over to the door and opened it gesturing the ladies to walk through both dudes got up and walked outside grumbling to themselves

"Ok who's driving?" Lucia asked looking around

"You don't drive?" Kyrie politely asked Lucia

"Oh I do its just my cars in the shop it was in a crash" the red head said and Dante mimicked a drunken person behind the wheel in back of her and Lady giggled Lucia turned around

"Bite me" she hissed, he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Where?" he purred in her ear and she blushed and freed herself from his gentle grasp

Trish felt like crying again looking at the annihilated pieces of metal in the driveway her eyes glared at Nero and Dante

"I hate men I wish all your balls would explode" She was still pissed

"Your really big on genocide arent'cha?" Dante smirk, Trish was mentally strangling the smug silver hunter

"I'll drive" Nero volunteered

"NO" everyone said in unison, he shook his head offensively and Kyrie walked over to him he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Nero you know I love you but you…you uh" Kyrie tried to be as nice as possible

"Yooou what?" Nero asked

"Well your driving isn't quite up to…par" she said so lowly he almost didn't hear her

"Huh?" The hunter narrowed his eyes

"She's trying to tell you if we let you drive the only place we'll be heading is the morgue" Dante said everyone nodded Nero looked down and she gave a weak smile nodding and mouthed _'im sorry' _and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and everyone except Vergil & Lady started talking about they think should drive

"Can you just drive?" Lady asked Vergil sweetly

"Why should I?" he questioned

"Because im having a serious hunger attack over here" she whined his light blue eyes gazing at her

"Pwease" she ran her hand up his arm and tilted her head to the side gaving him the _'baby eyes'_ he instantly caved

"Everyone into my car" Vergil spoke out and everyone did as told

"SHOTGUN its mine I called it" Dante said nearly shoving everyone down running towards Vergil's car

**That's all part 2 will be up very soon so for now review and tell me what ya think and how I can improve and I also can't wait till October for the new season of Degrassi so please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't wanna thanx and later. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dining with Dante part 2

Everythings cools…sorta by**Safarilite**

**A/N:**_ Im so frekkin pissed because channel 11 was cut from my cable and I wanted to watch the season finale of Yu-Gi-Oh today {I've seen it before but still WHAT THE HELL} oh and I would just like to say im not homophobic or anything when I write I…just write but if anything on here offends anyone Im sorry and I don't intend to hurt anyone so please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to thanx and later._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**}** If I did I wouldn't of made Sanctus look like the frekkin pope _I mean seriously what the frek people_.

**~1 hour later~**

"So you're saying you would fight a woman" Lucia questioned as they were walking into the restaurant

"No your misquoting I would only fight a woman if she started to fight me" Dante elaborated

"But nevertheless you would still fight a woman" Vergil said

"Yep" Dante agreed

"F'n wimp" Nero said his once devil bringer arm now normal wrapped around Kyrie's waist _{P.S. I'll explain how he does it later on in the story}_

"No you see you're not getting me im straight but when it comes to fighting my hands are bisexual ~he shrugs~ i dont give a sh*t i'll fight anybody" Dante further explained Vergil just shook his head and walked over to the reservation booth

"Benventuti agli affari Eleganti how may I help you?" a green eyed chestnut headed man of fair height wearing a tux asked

"Yes reservations under Sparda" Vergil informed

"Ahh yes here we are follow me please" he politely gestured the crew over to a circular table by the window, Vergil sat next to Lady, Nero leaned back in his seat next to Kyrie with his arm wrapped around her and Dante sat next to Lucia who sat on the right of Trish he handed each a menu

"Someone will be with you shortly and I am hoping the sons of Sparda and company enjoy your time here at Eleganti gli affari" he kindly said and returned back to his post

"How sexy was that accent" Trish thought aloud

"Very do you think he has a girlfriend?" Lucia asked in wonder

"I don't think he's your type" Nero said the two women looked at him with curiosity/sadness

"Why? (Lucia quickly turns around) he's looking over here" The two asked

"Yeah but not at you" Nero said and Kyrie pointed to Dante who was eye humping the pictures of the different types of pizzas he caught everyones stare and scanned his body then looked at them

"What?" he casually asked, Vergil chuckled to himself and Dante started to rub/check his shirt giving the Italian reservation taker a good view of Dante's aspects Nero tried so hard not to laugh a waiter approached their table

"Ciao my name is Garret and I'll be your server this evening may I get you started with some refreshments?" The high pitched male asked the crew and they ordered their drinks and within minutes he returned with them

"So…how's your bother?" Lady asked Kyrie making small talk

"He's doing much better and he's starting to get the feeling of his neck back thanx again for bringing him back with the ascension ceremony you guys" She expressed her thankfulness for her brother's rebirth everyone accepted her gratitude

"He doesn't remember what happened…does he?" Dante asked

"Nope" the girl shook her head and Dante sighed in relief taking a sip of his ginger ale, their waiter returned

"Are we ready to order?" the dirty blonde haired man asked everyone ordered their food he took their menus and retreated to the kitchen, Dante started to squirm in his chair and Lucia stared at him with weird face

"You okay?" She asked him, He continued to wiggle in his chair his face looked like he was crying but no tears were falling from his face

"I haft to pee" he said holding his bladder to the best of his abilities the crew looked at him like he was an idiot

"Dante…just go to the bathroom" Vergil said rubbing his temple; Dante didn't go he just kept squirming

"Go!" Trish demanded

"I can't" Dante quickly said bouncing in his chair like a little child

"Why not?" Lucia asked

"Because I'm wearing the tightest pants known to man right now if I get up the farthest I'll make is table 2 before I burst the upside is everyone is gonna get a free refill on their lemonade" Dante quickly said closing his eyes really tight

"Dude" Nero said with a look of disgust, Dante opened his eyes with a great idea _well Dante thought it was_

"Vergil switch seats with me" he pleaded

"Why?" The older brother asked

"Because you're next to the window I can easily unlatch it pretend im looking at the ocean and yaknow make it rain" everyone looked at him with the same look as Nero except their mouths were open, Vergil looked out the window and then back towards his brother

"No theres people down there" Vergil's head started to hurt from his brother's ignorance

"Who cares man I gotta free willy fast" Dante said shugging and shaking his head

"The hells wrong with" Lady felt repulsed

"What kind of sick person thinks its okay to urinate on people?" Kyrie asked feeling grossed out

"R Kelly" Dante answered, everyone got up and exited the dining area to get some air _and far away from Dante _he watched them leave then looked around at the empty table

"Hmm" he smile tugged at the corner of his lips with a another _great _idea

Lady and Vergil were walking on the bay by the ocean in total confusion by Dante's undying stupidity Lady decided to break the silence between them

"What is his problem?" Lady turned towards spiky demon

"His brain stopped working the minute he came out the womb" Vergil sighed wondering how his brother even functions the way he does

Lady giggled at the strongly possible answer she stopped feeling the calm breeze and Vergil looked at the oceans horizon seeing the yellowish/reddish skyline the stars started to fill the evening's sky and the sun slowly faded from their view sinking into the oceans depths

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Lady softly said looking at the sunset

"Almost" Vergil stared at the scene

"What are you talking about its breath taking" She dreamily sighed, Vergil stared blankly at the skyline

"Seriousl-"

She was cut off by Vergil's soft lips she stood there for sec to digest what was happening then she slowly ran her hands up his chest and he brushed the bang from her eye and cupped her cheek, Lady slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, he smoothly slid his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss and she tilted her head to the side and did the same Vergil trailed his hands down her figure and wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head after a couple of minutes Vergil smirked and slowly broke the kiss

"But that was" Vergil purred in her ear

He let go and walked back inside the building Leaving Lady panting and wanting _alot _more her agressive stomach popped her out of her fantasies and she walked back inside heading to the dining area

Everyone returned to the table to see a non-fidgeting Dante they all sat back down their meals still wasn't there Lucia turned towards Dante who was playing a game on his phone

"Did you go?" Lucia asked, he slowly nodded and smiled not looking at her Trish imediately took this as a warning sign

"When is the food gonna be done?" Lady asked leaning into her chair impatiently

"Soon I think (he looks up from his phone) Hey guys let me catch the bill ok" Dante offered everyone looked at him eyes widened Nero even did a spit take

"Are you feeling ok?" Vergil asked his twin and Lucia put her hand to his forehead

"What?...I can be generous" Dante smiled innocently

"No you can't your wallet is tighter than you jeans!" Lady exclaimed

"Im the son of Sparda being kind is in my blood" Dante said honestly

"Son of Sparda more like son of a b*tch" Nero mumbled under his breath

"Hey my mother isn't a b*tch!" Dante glared at the younger half-breed

"No but she gave birth to the queen" Nero smugly smiled

Their waiter returned with their food he placed a plate of Alfredo linguini for Lucia, Lasagna for Trish, cheddar Tortellini for Kyrie and Nero, Ossobuco for Vergil, Pasta e fagioli for Lady and every slice of pizza on the menu in the shape of a pie for Dante and Dante just stared down at it like it was the most evilest thing he ever saw

"Si Prega di godere il vostro pasto" The slightly high pitched male said _{Translation: please enjoy your meal} _he was about to walk away and Dante grabbed him not looking away from the pizza

"Is there a problem?" The server asked, Dante slowly turned his head to the waiter like the girl from the exorcism _you could hear the bones from his neck crack_ and he was creeped the f*ck out

"Olive" Dante mumbled like a psycho

"O-olive?" The dude fearingly asked

"Uh-oh" Kyrie muttered

"Isaidnoolivesandthereisaoliv estaring…at…me…why?" his voice was low like a true psychopath

"Im sorry sir for the mix up we've had numerous customers but its just one olive I'll remove it" The blonde went to discard the olive but Dante quickly slapped his hand

"Oww sir with all due respects WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!?" the gentleman yelled at Dante rubbing his hand

"You brought me an olive" Dante said with a crazed look in his eye

"It's just 1 olive eat around it" Dante's eyes nearly popped outta his head at the high pitch waiters words

"Now you listen here squeaky I ordered every slice pizza on the menu and said NO olives and yet (he points at it) there it is" The waiter thought he was a freaking lunatic 'I mean c'mon its just 1 olive' he thought, Lucia yanked Dante back into his chair

"Im molto dispiaciuto addio" Vergil said _{Translation: Im very sorry goodbye} _the waiter rolled his eyes then left

"Why did you do that?" Lucia glared at the immature guy

"Why did he do this?...Have I commited some crime to that crooked bastard" Dante pointed to the olive in the center of the pie and everyone rolled their eyes and proceeded to eat Dante reluctanly ate around the olive

**~40 someot minutes later~**

Almost everyone finished their food they were sitting waiting for Dante to finish he just kept staring at the one slice that was left with the one olive he snarled at it and everyone at the table rolled their eyes he had been doing that on and off the past 4 minutes

"GAWD MAN JUST THROW THE DAMN OLIVE OUT THE WINDOW CRAM THE PIZZA IN YOU F**KING MOUTH AND BE DONE WITH IT" Nero yelled wanting to go back home Dante didn't look at him but he did flipped the finger at the 20year old, Nero just squeezed his hand tightly only if it was Dante's head

"Volete verificare" Vergil said to a nearby waiter _{Translation: Check please} _Dante kept growling at the olive Trish rolled her eyes she had enough, she got up took the pizza, slapped Dante on the back of his head, walked back and unlatched the giant door like window and chucked the pizza as hard as she could and sat back down glaring at Dante a waiter brought the check to the table and left, Dante took the check and everyone stared at him with disbelief

"You guys can go to the car I'll be out in a minute" He pulled out his wallet

Everyone shared a look then just shrugged and got up and left out the building he watched them leave and put his wallet back in his pocket, picked up a glass from under his chair and walked over to the reservation takers booth the man looked up from his book and his emerald green eyes met with cold icy blue ones

"And how may I be of service to you?" He asked in a slightly seductive tone 'F*ck I got me a sweet Pete' Dante thought

"Well before I paid the bill I would just like to thank you for the excellent service" Dante said with a smile, the brown headed man was mentally undressing him Dante caught the lust in his eyes and looked down at the bill to avoid the awkwardness and nearly choked when he saw the bill

"Woo 4 hundred bucks that's uh that's pretty steep" Dante eyes widened at the money sucking leech bill, the restaurant concierge looked at Dante who was staring at the bill but yet no money transaction was taking place it didn't look like he was even attempting to pay Dante was slowly walking towards the door pretending to look at the bill but one of the waiters stopped him, he looked up with an innocent smile

"Oh no you see my brother has my wallet and I was going to get it come right back and pay you guys" The waiter and the concierge shared a look

"Nice try" the reservation taker said

"Pay up" Garret the waiter from before said with a hint of anger in his voice

"How can I pay if my brother has my wallet?" Dante reasoned, the waiter grew tired and was still highly upset over the events from earlier

"You really know how to piss people off dontcha" The waiter's anger was kindled, Dante started to laugh

"Ya see it's a funny thing you piss because-"he through the glass he had in his hand _A.K.A. the 2__nd__ great idea _in both of the mens faces and barged through the door singing 'I made it rain I made it rain I made it rain on them fools' in his head

"Wheres Dante?" Lady asked her head resting in the palm of her hand

"Yeah im ti-"Nero was cut off by Dante jumping over the large fancy brick wall and running towards them yelling "START THE F**KING CAR" repeatedly he jumped halfway in through the window on the passenger seat

"FLRR PIT" he muffled cause his face was buried in the seat

"What?" Vergil said from the driver's seat

"FLOOR IT" Dante popped his head up from the seat, Vergil who had a bored look on his face hit the gas with fury and they went speeding off leaving only dust behind the two men came running outside to see the crew speeding off with Dante's butt hanging out the passenger side window, Dante scrambled inside the car and securely sat in the seat

"What happened back there?" Vergil asked keeping his eyes on the road and Dante turned towards his older brother with a wicked smirk

"I made it rain"

**Wow well this chapter was seriously long well to me it was anyway the next chapter will be here shortly so yeah that's cool and im still pissed off about the cable Yu-Gi-Oh situation but anyway tell me what ya think and how I can improve please review but you don't haft to if ya don't wanna thanx and later. **


	7. Chapter 7: Ferocious Fido part 1

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N:**_ Its been rough…its been bad my big bro almost broke my P3 so I had to kick his ass, now im grounded and it sucks but atleast my P3 is safe as for my brother well…he's one stupid f*ck please tell me what ya think of this and how I can improve please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't to._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} **they've got my money so it's kinda like they already sued me.

Dante sat in the chair with his feet propped up on the desk inside the DMC shop throwing darts at the ceiling the jukebox was beginning to play Afterlife by Switch Foot, he ran out of darts and picked up a _Rider magazine_ and started to scam thru the different types of majestic metal monsters

"I need a new bike" he sighed

He put the magazine down and checked the answering machine for any calls there was 3 missed calls he listened to them 1 was from the light company, another from a magazine subscription seller and the last was from a phone company

"I save them and they still charge me…ungratefully bastards" he put down the phone and rummaged thru the desk draws and got another hand full of darts and started throwing them at the ceiling again

Vergil & Nero suddenly bust through the door and crash through the wall they helped eachother out the hole and ran back outside swords in the air both yelling _'oh hell no'_ they were flung back inside 4 seconds later and they got up again & frustratedly ran back out Vergil yelling _'my nanabobo kicks my ass harder than that'_ Nero gave him a weird look but he continued forward outside yelling _'bring it b*tch'_ and once again they came crashing within 2 seconds

Nero crashed into the weapons closet and Vergil was hurled into the trash can he kicked his legs _they were upside down_ Dante just looked on in confusion and excitement Vergil fell over still in the can

"This isn't over" he said while rolling,

He rolled into the TV stand and 67"inch fell on him the crunching sound of the can echo through the room and Dante gave an 'ooh' face

"Although its close…very close" he said dazed Dante was bouncing in his seat with excitement, Nero weakly staggered outta the closet he held the door with both hands he was swaying from side to side breathing heavily

"YOU (he points then motions his hand in a 'who gives a sh*t' way) ah f*ck it" he said then blackout falling face first

Dante looked at the young man all the swords that the team had were pierced in his back blood running off his long red coat, Dante whose mouth was open in awe & eyes were filled will excited stars couldn't take the waiting any longer he ran over to Nero with sonic speed flipping the desk over in the process and yanked Rebellion outta his back ran outside to see what evil, unholy fun thing awaited him

He ran outside and started swinging Rebellion with eye blinking speed, he threw Rebellion up in the air he caught it with his right hand

"Im game baby LETS ROCK" he stood there in his awesomeness but nothing attacked him

He raised his brow eyes roaming around the seemingly desolate yard he looked back inside Vergil was still in the trash can unconscious buried under the TV but his leg was twitching and Nero was face down in a puddle of blood bubbles were coming from the mouth area, he started to patrol the area to find this thing, he walked around the yard surveying the area he heard something ruffling in the bushed he slowly crept up and attacked with Rebellion full force he chopped up the bush _nada_

"Aw" he whined

He walked over to backyard he kept up his guard he looked around and heard something again and did a military style summersault and lunged for the danger but just ended up crashing into a bunch of patio chairs he felt fast wind breeze by him and he quickly got up with a chair around his neck, arm and on his leg

He started to swing his sword in his fighting stance but when he lifted his arm the chair hit him in the face sending him to rejoin the floor his legs flew in the air and the chair on his leg flew back with impeccable speed Vergil turned the corner breathing heavily and saw Dante on the floor he took two steps then the chair hit him and & him and the chair went flying back slamming into the garage door

"Owchies" he said in a high pitch then peeled off & a big dent was left

When Dante hit the floor his neck made a cracking sound due to the chair he couldn't believe this he was getting his ass handed to him and he hadn't even found the enemy yet, he got back up and removed the chair and threw it in frustration

He saw a figure breeze by him and followed it with equal speed he wasn't gonna let this thing get outta his sight he was very close on it when he was ready to pounce it changed direction and ran towards Dante passing through him the speed left him spinning in a circle, the green wind went pass him again and wrapped a hose around him and speed off, Dante's body was pulled to the floor his head hitting the hard ground and was dragged off screaming

Whatever this thing was it made a lot off sharp turns and slammed poor Dante into a lot of sharp, hard & mauling objects Dante got kind of sick from the speed and hurled there was a ring of puke circling the home the green thing had stopped dead in its tracks and jumped in the air and circled itself repeatedly and rapidly

Dante managed to untie his leg and fell onto the broken window glass on the ground he opened his eye and saw the green thing had vanished, Dante got up and was hella pissed off he screamed and yelled curses in frustration and started to fight the air he stopped and took a deep breath and closed his eyes then he reopened them

"F# ^*=-;?%CK" his eye twitched in anger

Dante heard the bushes ruffling again and quickly pounced like a cat and shredded the shrubs nothing again he saw the green blur go by him again and he shot the trashcan behind him with quickness and it flew in the air he saw something and carefully walked towards it

He looked closely and saw what looked like a small dog curled in ball quivering in fear Dante put his gun in the back of his pants between the belt he kneeled down to the small pup and petted it and the canine turned towards with big yellow eyes and sniffed his hand

"So it was you making all this trouble huh?" Dante spoke softly to the pup ruffling his head/ears and the pup barked excitedly and wagged his tail Dante examined the puppy it was a dark shade of green had bright yellow eyes and a star that had ten points carved in the fur on its back

"Well you an unusual pup arent'cha boy…girl…erm what are you anyway?" and as if the dog understood every word he lifted his leg and tinkle sprinkled on the can revealing he was male

"The world is your wizz station…inspiring" Dante chuckled and the dog jumped on him and started licking his face

"Whoa slowdown Fido" Dante laughed at the dogs friendly nature the dog was sniffing his face and then it started to hungrily snarl at Dante and it became more aggressive Dante saw the hunger in his eyes the dog started to bark ferociously and tried to bite his face off

Dante threw the dog down and ran for the safety of his perfect features and the dog was following behind him with heavy speed he pounced on him and bit his shoulder

"AHH F***CK" Dante cried in pain he grabbed the dog and peeled him off his shoulder and threw him on the ground patted his elbow and did an elbow drop on the demonic canine the dog mark glowed yellow and release a burst of energy

"HOOOOOOLLLLLYYY SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"Dante soared into the skies atmosphere

Lucia, Trish, Kyrie and Lady were watching a movie in the living room when they heard something scratching at the door their brows all raised and they shared a look Trish armed herself, got up and cautiously opened it to reveal a the soft eyed demon dog whimpering

"Aww" she softly said and pick up the cute canine she brought him in and Lucia, Kyrie and Lady gave a soft 'aww' they petted and smothered the pup in love

"Aren't you just you just the sweetest thing ever" Lucia baby talked petting his head

"Who's a cute little puppy" Lady baby talked the pup

"That's right you are" Kyrie said also babying the hound

The pup jumped out of Trish's hand and jumped onto the coffee table and barked playfully jumping up & down, he started to _'playfully'_ snarl at them

"Aww" they said in unison

**Hey that's it the next part will be up…well I don't know when I was {AM} grounded** **because me and my ass of brother fought he almost broke my P3 by **_**'accident'**_** and I got back at him and almost his 360 anyway my mom took my laptop and I just got it back kinda like a parole agreement anyway tell me what ya think and how I can improve please review but ya don't haft if ya don't wanna **


	8. Chapter 8: Ferocious Fido part 2

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N: **_Im super elated I went to the interview at the new school I was trying to get in and I did school is gonna be so super special awesome {Yugioh abridged reference} this year and I hope you like this chapter tell me what ya think and how I can improve please review but ya don't haft to if you don't want to._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} **~Sigh~Yep just the f*cking story.

Vergil slowly awoke his vision was blurred alittle he rubbed his eyes and stood up he looked around at the puke filled yard and furrowed his brow then remembered the vicious beast that attacked Nero and him and began to wonder were Dante was the last he saw of him it looked like he was murdered by the patio furniture

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Vergil looked up and saw Dante falling like a meteorite his body was in a bubble of fire he slammed through the top of the garage with a clamorous crash; Vergil opened the garage door to see a pissed off Dante hanging and rotating by his pants on the ceiling lamp taking deep uneven breaths

"What happened?" Vergil had a weird look on his face

"Damn beast" Dante murmured

Vergil took his Katana and cut his little brothers belt and Dante landed on his feet and held his bloody shoulder; by the looks of his cuts/scraps/bruises/leaking blood and his angered expression Vergil could already tell he had an encounter with the demon himself

Dante limped right pass him mumbling something about castration he walked out the garaged and suddenly stopped Vergil looked at him, not turning towards him Dante held up his hand motioning for Vergil to come next to him and he walked to his side Dante grip his big bro's shoulder for balance

"Are we gonna die?" Dante asked his brother while they were limping back to the shop

"No" Vergil answered

"Awes-"

"But we will suffer bad lacerations, broken bones, severe damage to the internal organs, critical blood lose basically after today every move we make will fell like 9 million repeated deaths for awhile" Vergil was straightforward

"-shit"

They stepped in something when they re-entered the shop looking down they saw blood covering the entire floor they looked up and Nero was still unconscious they quickly ran to him and got the swords (597) outta his back, picked him up & sat him In the chair he kept falling forward so Vergil moved the overturned now returned desk in front of him

They tried to wake him but he was out both guys shared a look fearing he was really _'out' _they shook him rapidly, Screamed in his ear, hit/kicked him a couple times Dante even screamed 'NUTSHOT' but nothing happened their fears had been confirmed to them Dante patted the lifeless 20year olds back for 2 milliseconds then shrugged and walked over to the shelf and got a brown box and started looking for a red bow, Vergil looked at Nero and narrowed his eyes

"What?" he raised his brow

Vergil walked over to the metallic haired gent, lifted him up by his collar and put his hand on his chin to keep his head up, Vergil rubbed his hands together and then slapped the piss outta Nero _{Not really caused thatta just be f*cked up on so many levels}_ with the back of his hand Nero's eyes flew open he rubbed his cheek and looked at Vergil

"Didyoujust (he looks at his hand then back at Vergil) you bitch slapped me" Nero said in shock

"I saved you" Vergil explained

"Ya slapped the sh*t outta me" Nero said quickly in anger/shock

"You were unconscious you could've went into a coma" Vergil calmly said

"So to keep from falling into a coma you slap me like a freaking pimp" Nero said rubbing his reddened cheek, Dante walked back over towards them looking down at the burial items

"Alright Vergil the hole is ready im gonna need you to (he looks up) NERO (he throws the items behind him) Your alive?" Dante he questioned with a smile but Nero sent a death glared at him

They all looked up when they heard a thud they all shared a look then they sprang into action when they heard the girls screaming, they came upstairs to see the women standing on the sofa throwing random items, shooting and launching missiles at the now humongous yellow glowing hell hound who was foaming at the mouth

"What kind of bullsh*t is this?" Vergil asked Dante's eye started to twitch again he pulled out Ebony & Ivory and started walking towards the big beast

"EH CLIFFORD WE GOT SOME UNFISHED BUSINESS" Dante ran up to the giant pulling the trigger bullets flying nonstop he jumped & drew Rebellion diving straight for the carnivore canine and it slapped him, the force sent him to the second floor he got up and ran to his room

Nero & Vergil drew their swords and attacked the creature with impeccable speed and force Vergil vertically slashed the demon while Nero drove his sword into the ferocious thing it glowed and howled/hollered and exploded sending blood and demon juice everywhere covering everyone

"Ewww" The girls said in unison and disgust shaking/wiping the blood off, Vergil & Nero was breathing heavily they looked at the four legs that stood there but there was no body

"Trying to terrorize us on our turf…ah bitch please" Nero kicked one of the legs

Then Vergil and him walked over to the women on the sofa they made sure they were all okay in the mist of their safe search Lucia noticed that the legs started to aluminate again she pointed to the scene they turned around and the dog re-appeared only it was 14times bigger than before and it was covered in the skin like stuff that is on the infected tanks/choppers everyone looked up at the dog that broke through their ceiling yellow eyes piercing down at them fire coming from its snout, sharp claws ripping into the floor they all had on a _'AHH F*%#' _face

"Okay I'll be the one to say it we're screwed" Kyrie said

Everyone look at eachother then their eyes roamed to the demon then back at eachother they broke for the kitchen as fast as they could, Dante came back downstairs fully armed he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the gigantic beast raising his brow

"I didn't realize I AM's started adding miracle growth"

The fury fiend tried attacking Dante with all his power, Dante dodge them, he ran on the wall and threw a ball on the ground and it set off a very bright flame like light temporally blinding the dog, Dante kicked the kitchen door (it's a swinging door that goes back and forth) and came in he took of the his dark shades

"I got a great Idea" he had a whimsical smile on while holding 3 little grenade like things in his hand everyone furrowed their brow and looked at him

"What is that?" Lady asked pointing at the items

"This my dear is an A.A.E." Dante said with joy wiping a fake tear for emphasis

"A.A.E.?" Trish questioned

"Yes the Awesome… (he lifts them up) Ass… (he lifts them alittle higher) EXPLODA (he holds them up in a _'THIS…IS…SPARTA' _way)" Dante was so freaking happy

"How powerful are those things?" Lucia asked in a worried tone

"Very this baby is guaranteed to do devastating damage" Dante said tossing 1 each to Nero & Vergil

"This is a very unique looking explosive" Vergil said examining the grenade

"It's awesome where'd you get it?" Nero said looking at it as well

"I made it" everyone backed up, Vergil and Nero dropped it at those words

"You…made that?" Trish asked slowly

"That's right" Dante nodded

"Bye" Trish left out and got in her car (she got it repaired a couple days ago) and you could hear the rubber burn on the pavement as she sped off the property

"Dude there is no way in hell im gonna use that thing!" Nero said

"I thought we were on the same grounds" Vergil said

"We are" Dante answered

"Then why would you try to commit euthanasia on me and Nero!?" Vergil and Nero wouldn't use that bomb to save their life

"C'mon you guys are being total wusses all ya gotta do is pull this silver key and throw it, it doesn't activate until you throw it" Dante explained Vergil & Nero reluctantly picked up the grenade and Dante began to explain the plan to get rid of this damn demon dog for good

"So once I give the signal pull, throw & run" Dante explained

"This better work" Vergil sighed, Then Dante turned towards Lucia, Kyrie and Lady

"For safety from the explosion you should go down into the shop and don't come out until one of us goes down there and give you the ok" Dante explained to them

They all nodded Kyrie immediately ran to Nero giving him a hug and they shared a long kiss, Lady and Vergil shared a passionate kiss and Dante walked over to Lucia and tried to kiss her and she thumped him in the back of his head he rolled his eyes and smirked

"Perfectly sweet kissable lips and no action you're such a tease" he whispered seductively in her ear she looked down blushing, they descended down the stairs and all 3 guys headed for the door Dante stopped them before he opened it

"Guys as soon as you throw this you better run because this little thing has enough power to blow the cheeks clean off your ass, I don't care if you drop it LEAVE IT and run for you f*cking life" Dante explained and they nodded

They burst through the door with full force continuously attacking the demon and the demon continuously attacked them the battle was fierce but the ending was soon, All three dudes threw their swords Red Queen pierced in the belly of the beast, Yamato pierced in its eye and Rebellion pierced in its foot the demonic canine shrieked in pain

"BLOW ME!" Dante yelled

All three threw the explosives in the shrieking demons mouth it went down the throat he started to holler from the pain in his stomach which was lighting up like fireworks he hollered in pain and finally the first grenade went off causing the other two to detonate and the demonic pup blew up blood once again went flying covering everything in demon juices and blood Dante, Nero and Vergil was covered in blood, they picked up their swords and shook/wiped the blood off and went to go give the girls the ok

_**~Meanwhile at the Fortuna hades cathedral (not in the game******__/anime or book series _ I just made it up) ~ 

Arkham walked down the hall holding his special book, he stopped at a wall and lifted up a gargoyle head and the wall moved to the side revealing a secret passageway to a science lab he walked up to a giant titantron and looking at it and saw Vergil, Nero and Dante covered in blood swords victoriously in hand he furrowed his brow and saw pieces of the demon dog lying everywhere

"SON OF SH*T HOW THE F*CK DID THIS HAPPENED!?" he sent his most powerful demonic canine specimen in 1 piece and they blew it the f*ck up Arius walked over to his side wearing a pair of 3D glasses

"I saw the whole thing…sh*t was crazy" Arkham sighed and walked over to another door this on had a keypad he entered a code and walked down a dark hall which lead to a room with a weird chamber like pod in the center of the room

"The final details are complete the ceremony is ready to begin" Angus said typing a bunch of buttons then stopping, Arkham's disfigured face had a sinister smile on it he stood on a balcony above the chamber-pod

"Now the time of redemption & deflection is upon us, the years that were deprived from humanity and concealed from world beyond in the depths of hell, the evil that helps the order of the universe untamed by the demons within our hearts, the powers of Sparda that is concealed within the Temi-ni-gru let it fuel and combine with the compounds of the sins of mankind to resurrect the emperor of darkness, (the chamber starts to aluminate and be surrounded by blue, red and purple electricity with every word as Arkham elevates his voice) Arise from your bondage for the one who sealed you is no longer, come back to the throne of injustice MUNDUS" the chamber exploded and the lights went out a single red light illuminated the darkness

"The darkness has been reborn...the world is mine (he begins to laugh but a thought pops in his head) wait is Sparda still alive?" Mundus asks

"He is long gone my emperor" Arkham responded

"The world is MINE" he laughs

"Don't be too happy before he left he Planted a seed if you know what I saying" Arius rained all over Mundus's parade

"SH*T…well still one puny child is no matter for me" Mundus began to laugh again

"Actually…he had twin sons" Angus added

"F*CK YOU SPARDA" Mundus yelled in frustration

"F*ck you too you b*tchy dick sucking faget" A voice coolly said

"Sparda?" Mundus eyes widened when he asked

"Who else peewee" Sparda said in the same cool voice

"Why did you HAVE TWINS?" an enraged Mundus asked

"I don't haft to tell you that…I don't haft to tell you sh*t" Sparda said in a bored voice

"You better tell me why there are two little BASTARD RUNNING AROUND on MY WORLD"

"My kids aren't bastards yaknow what you just reminded me why I sealed in the first place ya talk to damn much" Sparda said yawning

"I talk too much!" Mundus elevated his voice

"Yes you do im sleepy so later" Sparda's voice disappeared

"Hey im not done with you…Sparda…SPARDA" Mundus roared and all he got in return was an ice blue thunderbolt that electrocuted the hell outta him

_**~In the meantime at a gas station mini mart on the out skirts of Fortuna~**_

Trish was filling her car up when a dark shade covered the station she looked up and saw the demon dogs head, she jumped outta the way but the enormous head landed on her car crushing it forcefully her eyes widened and filled tears of anger

"F*%# ^$/! ^*#^CK"

**Okay so that was um wow that was long im still super happy that I got into the school and the first day is gonna be a half-day frekkin awesome going to the mall tomorrow for school shopping and I still can't believe Triple h retired Monday but anyway tell me what ya think and how I can improve and please review but you don't haft to if ya don't wanna **


	9. Chapter 9: HELLoween

Everythings cool…sorta by **Safarilite**

**A/N:**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN MADA-FUCKAZ heheh na just kidding…I__Played Tekken tag 2 {FUCKING HELLA AWESOME} got it 2 days before it came out but I couldn't play it like I liked too because I've been buried in tests, oral presentations, papers & essays but atleast I played and came to a conclusion I CANT BEAT JUN IN BOSSMODE ON THE FIRST TRY momma got serious skills…and…while I was playing it a bunch of ideas swarmed in my head for a story so I'm gonna write and see where I go yaknow edit it and stuff before I post. As for my soul caliber story im getting ideas for new stories but not really getting anything for the one I already wrote, but if you dudes/gals have any ideas or anything (read it if ya want) I would gladly accept the help, I bought 2 new guitars {Electric 64 Fender Stratocaster midnight black with a whammy bar and amp and a Maplewood Acoustic guitar}, I also got the new GREENDAY album soooooo f*cking 'bout that love the song(s) "Rusty James", "Kill the DJ", "Nuclear family", "Sweet 16" "Let yourself Go" and "Stay the Night" I CANT WAIT FOR !DOUS!...and ~sigh~…__im having major writers block & I can't seem to get rid of it so if this chapter is lacky and not as funny please forgive me its frekkin difficult and this was all I could come up with at the current moment -_- {Im so sorry} if theres any other ideas you guys would want instead just tell me and ill redo…welp here we go. __Please review but you don't haft to if ya don't want to._

**Disclaimer:** **I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} **But someday I'LL OWN IT ALL ~Pump fist in the air Ash Ketchum style then falls back in rolling desk chair~…Ah who the f*ck am I kidding

Nero and a nervous Dante was sitting in the lounge-room watching TV, Trish and Lady was shopping online, Lucia saw Dante's uneven body language, she put her hand on his & turned towards him

"Dante are you okay?" Lucia asked

"Hm? O yeah im…im uh ~he looks back and quickly turns around~ im cool" Dante weakly chuckled

"Are you? cause your usually happy around this time seeing that its hal-"

"-long do you think your hair is?" Dante asked quickly changing the subject

"Mid-arm length…you sure you're okay?" Lucia caringly asked

"I told you im fine" Dante continued watching TV trying to avoid Lucia weary gaze

There was a knock at the door and Dante went to go answer it and when he did only one thing popped in his head '_Sh*t_' there was a group of little kids all dressed up in pretty and ghoulish costumes with bags and buckets in hand filled with candy, they looked up at Dante with huge grins and extended their buckets

"Happy Hallo-"Dante threw applesauce in their goody-bags

"There now leave" Dante slammed the door, when he was about to walk away theres was a bang at the door he opened it again to reveal a very angry mob of kids

"Hey mister what-up with lame treats?" an angry little boy dressed as a rock-star asked

"YEAH!?" all the other little kids agreed

"What about it?" Dante Shrugged

"Its applesauce!" a furious little girl dressed as a Greek goddess exclaimed

"APPLESAUSE ISNT CANDY" the children yelled

"You're lucky I gave you anything ya little crumb snatchers" Dante retorted

"You gave us that 'cause it's the only thing that your dentures can chew and shribbled up stomach can digest" another little boy dressed as a mad scientist mentioned

"Ha-ha good one kid but atleast im not going door to door begging for food from strangers like im homeless" Dante said with the warmest smile

"My momma is gay cause of creepy bastards like you" an enraged little girl glaring dressed like pop-star spat

"Well Ms. Potty mouth yo momma sounds like one messed up b*tch" Dante simply said

"YOU SUCK" the kids irately said as they left from the porch

"Ahh get outta here ya little panhandlers" Dante said

He then slammed the door and sat back down on the sofa, putting up his feet on the coffee table and continued to watch TV with Lucia and Nero

"Oh hey look there doing a hal- ~Dante stomps on his foot~ -AHH WHAT THE F*CK" Nero punched Dante in his stomach then gripped his achy foot

"OWW dude you had a bug on your foot" Dante said

"Dante are you feeling alright?" Trish asked

"Yes" Dante answered

"You sure? because you've been acting extra weird lately" Lady asked

"What is this 20 questions? Guys im fine" Dante stated

Vergil came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Dante quickly headed to the other room, the oldest son of Sparda had re-entered the living-room and Lady ran, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Happy early birthday Verge" Lady greeted him

"Why thank you" Vergil said then kissed her on the lips

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Lady asked

"Nothing" Vergil answered

"You always say nothing-"Lady began

"And you always get me something" Vergil interrupted

"Exactly so…to save me the trouble of looking what do you want?" Lady re-stated her question

"You know me anything you get I'll love it" Vergil assured then kissed her

Nero started to surf the channels on the flat screen and he finally came across another interesting TV cartoon special that caught his eager childish eyes and he started bouncing in his seat

"Alright guys looklooklook another hall-~Rudra comes flying in the room and goes through the TV~ -OLYSH*T" Nero looked around to see where it came from

Dante emerged from the room and calmly walked over to the demolished TV, pulled the Rudra outta the busted hole in the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Rudra hollered

"Shut the f*ck up" Dante said to Rudra

Then he calmly walked away returning to the other room from whence he came not even noticing the 'what…the…F*ck…are you thinking?' looks that everyone had on. Nero was pissed he, Lucia and Vergil inspected the TV

"Maybe it can still be fixed" Lucia said trying to hold onto hope

But alas for the beloved family member that hope had died when it fell from off the wall mount, crashed onto the floor and split in half, Nero had to fight back the tears that were strongly getting ready to fall from his icy green eyes. Vergil was pissed because he knew he was probably gonna be the one who replaced the damn idiot box, he just walked off outta the room most likely to return to his study, after the coast was clear Dante returned in the living-room and laid down on the sofa

"HEY ASSWIPE WHAT THE HELL!?" Nero angrily spat at the youngest son of Sparda

"What're you talking about?" Dante cluelessly asked

"You bludgeoned the TV assgasket" Nero said nearly lunching for his neck

"B*tch thought I was playing so I chucked the bastard" Dante said

"Are you f*cking insane? Yaknow what bad things is gonna happen to you" Nero said

"Like what?" Dante rolled his eyes

"I don't know but your ass is gonna get got…maybe on hallowe-" Nero sternly said but, was cut off by a growling Dante tackling him

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Nero demanded

"I was just about to ask you the same question" Dante said

Nero shoved him off and kicked him in his gut, which Dante gripped in pain. They both rejoined Lucia on the sofa staring at the wall, then down at the battered TV

"I f*cking hate you" Nero glared at Dante who just shrugged

Dante was really happy he even wanted to sigh in relief but he feared that Vergil would hear him, he had hope his brother forgot what happened but Vergil's memory was like a frekkin computer its quite frightening at times how much he knows about the past however, Dante looked at his phone checking the time **4:38 **_'Alright just a little longer to freedom all I haft to do is make sure no one mentions-'_ Kyrie suddenly burst through the doors with decorations and bags of candy for the little trick-or-treaters in her hands.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN" a cheerful Kyrie shouted

"NOOOO" Dante yelled

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" Vergil came crashing through the ceiling landing on Dante just beating the pure hell outta him, Dante pushed him off and started running for safety

"VERGIL IM SORRY" Dante loudly pleaded running away

"YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT!?" Vergil yelled trying to kill his little brother

"VERGIL IM SORRY" Dante yelled still running

"I NEVER FORGET!" Vergil roared tackling Dante ramming him through the kitchen wall

Vergil was killing the fire out of Dante, but Dante eventually pried his big brother off his damaged body and ran down the stairs to the basement with Vergil hot on his tail, Dante kicked open a chest and picked up a bottle. When Vergil lunged for Dante he turned around and threw it in a cross like shape repeatedly

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU" Dante repeatedly said over and over

The water hit Vergil's eyes and body and since he was half demon it burned worser than hell, he held his eyes because of the searing pain, Dante took this as the chance to attack, he hastily set the water down and droplets got on his hand

"OW" Dante quickly yelled in pain because he was part demon the holy water burn his hand hard

Vergil was still temporally blinded so, Dante grabbed Rebellion and pierced it into Vergil's stomach, Vergil fell to the ground and Dante sighed in relief that he avoided the wrath of Vergil this time. He turned his big bro over and saw blood running out of the gaping gash in Vergil's abdomen

"Uhh" Dante face cringed at the site of the bloody mess

Dante lifted Vergil up and sat him in the chair; he tried to pull out Rebellion slowly so he wouldn't wake up Vergil. As he was gliding the sword hear could hear the squishy screech of Vergil's organs rearranging, when Dante was about to pull the sword out Vergil's eyes shot open and he hands gripped onto Dante's neck strangling him, Dante strangled Vergil who launched forward and fell out the chair. They were rolling on the floor in a cat-fight like way but more violent.

"IM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL" Vergil roared

"WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE LONG VACATIONS 'CUASE IM TAKING YOU WITH ME" Dante fired back

They tussled and fought for a while, eventually they became tired and also Vergil felt intense pain for the sword in his stomach so he decided to spare Dante's life to save his own. He gently tugged the sword but it was stuck because the blood had dried around it, he tried every way to get it out but nothing happened Dante saw his struggle and offered his help, Vergil took it but was ready put his foot in Dante's ass if he tried anything, they both pulled but nothing happened after 16 minutes passed Dante came up to a conclusion

"Vergee ~Vergil gives him 'say it and your ass will be my new boot' look~ eeil the swords only gonna come out with two options" Dante said examining the gash

"What?" Vergil cautiously asked

"Well we either soak and loosen it? Or we can do a 123 process and rip it out? it's a sharp pain but it'll be over quickly" Dante tried to convince Vergil to take the second idea 'cause it was quicker that and he was gripping the sword to proceed with it anyway, Vergil quickly smacked his hand

"Let's not be hasty brother what can we soak it with?" Vergil asked

"We can't use water cause it'll get infected and kill ya ~Dante's eyebrow raises for a sec and Vergil punches him in the head~ Oww okay okay um…the only two options are rubbing alcohol or holy water your pick" Dante stated

"Okay let's see if we dab it with holy water that'll possibly kill me ~Dante grabs the bottle~ PUT…IT…DOWN! ~Dante puts it down with a huge frown~ but if we use the alcohol and wiggle it out that will be hell"

As Vergil continued to ponder in his aloud thoughts of a less painful situation, Dante ran by him and pulled Rebellion out with great force, Vergil screamed in pain

"There ya go" Dante said smiling, Vergil blacked-out

Dante slinged him over his shoulders and carried him upstairs to the living-room and laid his body on the sofa, everyone looked at Dante like he was a murderer, Lady ran over to him and checked Vergil, his wound had completely healed but his clothes was a bloody mess then she glared at Dante who raised his brow

"What did you do?" Lady demanded

"I saved his life" Dante said with enormous pride

"He looks dead?" Kyrie said cocking her head to the side

"Hopefully he is" Dante lowly said walking down the hall

"What!?" Lady exclaimed checking his pulse, Vergil was breathing but was on a major snooze cruise

"Nothing…I hate my birthday" Dante said rolling his eyes

**Well that's it hope you liked it, im really sorry if it's not funny at all it was all I could come up with like I said if theres anything else you would want on this chapter just tell me and I'll redo. My house was almost knocked out due to hurricane Sandy but thankfully it wasn't but my prayers are with those who weren't as lucky but atleast I don't haft to go to school until next week so, im gonna make the most of it by eating sloppy Joe's, mac-n-cheese drink chocolate milk and soda etc., Got channel 11 back so im hecka happy. Rite now im listening to 'King for a Day' by Green Day OH by the way I didn't know what color Nero's eyes are so I just winged it and um, I don't know Vergil and Dante's actual birthday so…yeah however, I do think it'll be super awesome to find out they were born on Halloween. Sorry that it's long I tried to make it humor-able, so that's all Happy Halloween, Thanx and later. **


	10. Chapter 10: 3 cheers 4 Xmas beers

**A/N: **MERRY GA DAMN CHRISTMAS it was fucking great got some ITunes cards and bought some Green Day, Asking Alexandra, Sick Puppies, My Chemical Romance, Mercy Drive, Skrillex, Skillet, Smosh, Switch foot, Nine inch nails, Fit for Rivals, Crush 40, Jun Senoue, Zebrahead, Reluctant Hero, 3 Days Grace, Nirvana{God bless Curt Colbain…I miss you…}, Nickelback, Rise against, Egypt Central, Creed, Ellis, Fozzy, The Veer Union, 3 inches of Blood Albums and more music {All I wanted for Christmas was some P3 games w/ headset a guitar (got that earlier) and Music so my family bought me hella lot of ITunes cards gotta love the peeps} and more…oh I would like to thank all of you for liking and favoriting my stories you dudez/galz are special (the nice on) and here's the new chapter. Please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to.

**Disclaimer****: ****I…OWN…NOTHING**** {**But the story**} **~Holding my _AK47_ laughing while watching Tosh.0; hears noise, falls off bed and scrambles to the window and starts shooting everything outside~ THE WORLD MAY END BUT NOT ME! DAMN YOU MAYANS! YOULL NEVER GET ME NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVAH!

Nero and Dante lay sprawled on the roof, surrounded by various festive ornaments and sparkly blinking lights, falling snow and some vomit…scratch that…a LOT of vomit, unaware & unconscious to all things around them, Clothes tattered, torn and half open and Dante had various puke stains on his shirt and the same for Nero on his T-shirt, Dante began to mumble in his unconscious dreamy state while Nero laid motionless

~In Dante's Dream~

The whole surrounding is a bright white, Dante stood up rubbing his blurry eyes, looking around for someone or anything to atleast try to find out the whereabouts of his current location, he figured standing here wasn't going help him so he began walking

After walking for a long time (14 min.) he shook his head, shrugged, and stopped and why not? Theres nothing here everything is just a damn bright white background he started to take his devil powers into consideration after all he could probably fly outta this shiny notepad, while thinking he heard something

"Dante" Dante heard his name but he saw no one

"Dante" he raised his brow at the sound angelic voice

"TURN AROUND DING DING" Dante turned around to sound of a playfully loud voice

Dante's eyes widened when he saw who it had escaped from, he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't tricking him 'cause if they were it was a cruel one, but if not than that would mean that he was standing before his parents, his eyes were wide as he looked at them, a smirking Sparda was dressed in a long purple coat similar to Vergil's but had the texture, straps and buckles similar to Dante's, a black dress shirt with 4 buttons undone flowing over black leather pants and black shoes. The hero had his arm wrapped around a softly smiling Eva who had on a beautiful long flowing white dress and elbow length white gloves

"Well are ya gunna say something or stand there looking like a Gorilla whose balls exploded?" Sparda said playfully teasing his son

Eva ran to him and hugged him tight, he did the same, she released and smile

"Why did you let go?" Dante asked

"Your beard is itchy" Eva said giggling, Dante chuckled and hugged her once more

"I miss you mommy" Dante said softly

"I know sweetie there is never a moment I don't think about you boys but its better this way" Eva said in equally low voice

"Hey what about me?" Sparda asked

Dante released and went over to hug his dad but Sparda eyes went wide

"W-w-w-w-WOAH, dude I meant the hottie in the dress" Sparda gave a fake sigh of relief, Eva giggled

"Dad…Really" Dante gave him a 'Come on bro' smile and Sparda smiled as well

"Come'er kiddo" Sparda said hugging his son, their embrace ended with Sparda ruffling Dante's hair and both of them play wrestling but, they both soon stopped when Eva gave them the 'Stop it before someone _ACTUALLY_ gets hurt' look

Sparda got up and extended his hand out for Dante to take which did after they catched their breathes Sparda smiled and said

"Sooo you got some strength their" Eva felt Dante's arm and gave a impressed look, Dante was basking in the glorified reunion until his thoughts returned to him

"Wait a sec you're both here and…im…here does that mean…OHCRAPIMDEAD!" Dante said blazing into a freak-out

Eva tried to re-assure him that he was very much alive, but he was on a meltdown until Sparda sneaked up behind him and smacked him in the back of his head, tackled him to the ground, pulled out a bull horn and said

"YOUR NOT DEAD…YET…SO SHUT UP" Sparda then helped his son up and put the bull horn away

"…So im…not…dead?" Dante cautiously asked

"Nope" His dad answered

"Cool" Dante sighed

"You're dreaming honey" Eva said coming over towards them

"But you're gonna wish you were dead as soon as you wake up" Sparda muttered enough for Dante to hear

"I screwed something up…didn't I?" Dante gave a fearing look and Sparda began to chuckle

"Ohh buddy ya fucked some shit up" Sparda uttered chuckling threw every word

**Happy belated Christmas, Im sorry it took me awhile to update the story but im getting started on all new fics that I've bottling up for mad long, and happy belated Thanksgiving I was gonna write a chapter for the turkey day but I felt kinda guilty because that's kinda like D-day for Mr. Giblet, and I had some writers block over the time but im starting to get rid of it, anyway I hope you liked the chapter and such so thanx for reading and later. **


	11. Chapter 11: 3 cheers 4 Xmas beers P2

**A/N: **Hope ya like this chapter im sorry if the last chapter is kinda fuzzy of what happened (and if you kinda got an idea of what happened than you know where im gunna take it) so this chapter will be clearer enjoy. Please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to.

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**But the story**}** how many times do I haft to write this? It's like they love hearing that im poor.

Dante, Eva and Sparda were walking along the void place talking and such but, to Dante's dismay every time he asked what the hell is it that he did they would not respond, and Dante being the impatient, impulsive, psychotic guy that he is couldn't wait any longer

"So it was finally noon when the squirrel returned" Sparda continued his story "I realized to never leave me nuts out on full display or they'll get snatched out of plain site" he finished his tale

"I told you to cover them when you went to sleep on the hammock" Eva said shaking her head

"Well how was I supposed to know that there would be a legion of squirrels waiting for me to set down my pistachios?" Sparda asked his wife who just face palmed

"HEY" Dante outburst causing Sparda and Eva to look at him "Tell me what I did!?" he asked not taking the suspense anymore

"We can't" Eva gave a sorrowful sigh

"Why?" Dante asked

"Because some lesson are best learned with a swift ass kicking" Sparda spoke putting his hand on Dante's shoulder who put his head down and sighed

"Well whatever it is'll haft to wait because im'a stay unconscious for as long as I can" the second generation demon stated

"Oo" Eva and Sparda said in unison squinting their eyes; Dante gave a questionable look

"Why Oo?" he fearingly asked

"It's time for you to go back" Eva sadly said

"What no" Dante defended quickly

"Yep look" Sparda showed his son his wristwatch that blinked 'Get rid of him'

Dante looked at the clock then at his dad, gave a sigh then ran like his feet were on fire, Sparda chuckled and ran after Dante with his quick demon speed catching and tackling him immediately. Dante tried to get out of his father's grasp but it was difficult Sparda put a purple force around Dante binding him against his will

"Dad" Dante uttered frustratedly squirming

"Sorry Donz" Sparda said a golf club appearing in his hand, Dante's eyes nearly popped outta his head

"NOnononono~Sparda swinged and Dante went flying~oooooooooooooo" and with that Dante disappeared team rocket style

"See ya soon" Sparda waved at the twinkly star

Sparda saw that Eva had a look of sadness on her face; he hugged her tightly giving her a soft smile

"They're not gunna get hurt too bad are they?" Eva asked her husband

"No of course not" Sparda answered placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"Okay" Eva gave a relieved sigh

"Im just kidding their gunna beat eachother like a cheap rug" Sparda truthfully said chuckling, Eva glared at him

"What?" Sparda innocently shrugged

Dante squirmed alittle as he felt the snowflakes come down on his face, he wiggled alittle more before waking and when he did his head felt like someone was slamming it against soda machine repeatedly, the light from the day didn't help his headache either, putting his hands over his eyes, he felt something squirming beside him, turning over he saw Nero awaking, Nero gave a quick 'ahh' in pain from the pounding his head and just like Dante he was hating the light of day right now too. They looked around at the giant messy, puke filled roof, cringing their faces at the smell; both demons had trouble standing, so they hanged onto the chimney for balance

"What the hell happened? How did we get up here?" Nero asked then puked in the chimney, he laid his head down on the bricks 'cause he was too ill to move

"Uhh man not so loud!" Dante began "and I don't know but let's get outta this light, feels like someone is bitch slapping my brain" Dante uttered, softly squeezing his forehead

Nero was so sick when he began to move; he fell down the chimney and landed into Vergil's study, Dante looked at a crippled nearly unconscious Nero and rolled his eyes

"Unbalanced jackass" Dante said turning around and he slipped on a piece of ice and fell down the chimney landing on Nero; both guys moaned in pain

"~he groans~ Must you dolts be uproarious this early" Vergil's faintly muffled voice hissed

They both slowly looked up and saw Vergil's head down on his desk, one hand weakly holding up an icepack to his head. The curtains to the windows were closed making the room dim, only being lit by one lamp, Dante sluggishly picked himself up and walked over to Vergil, took his icepack and sat in the sofa-chair putting legs on the footrest, applying the ice to his head, Nero crawled to the couch and pulled himself up to lay on it facedown. Vergil would've snatched the ice back but he decided to let it go, he got another icepack from the mini-fridge/freezer in the corner, and threw one to Nero who caught it with one hand

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Vergil asked sitting back down

"Not really" Dante answered

"mm-m" Nero answered not lifting his head up from the cushion

"Do you?" Dante asked his brother

"I wish, all I can remember is us driving in my car after that, everything is a nebulous recollection" Vergil spoke

All 3 enjoyed the dimmed silence of the room and coolness of the ice, Vergil even thought this was perhaps the quietest he's ever seen Nero or Dante in his life let alone together.

"OH…MY…F'N…CRAP ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lucia roared from the living room

The three heroes' groaned at the loudness and the now worse pounding in their heads, after a few minutes Vergil got up and decided to check it out, he told Dante and Nero to come along, Dante sluggishly shooed Vergil away with his hand and Nero began to move but, fell of the couch, Vergil helped him up and put Nero's human arm on his shoulder, so he would help him walk

"Bless you ~he pukes~ sorry" Nero drowsily said

"Come along brother" Vergil said to his sibling

"I'll be there in a minute" Dante sleepily said

Dante was about to fall asleep when Vergil yanked him out the chair by the back of his collar, flipping the chair back in the process, helping Nero walk and dragging Dante by his collar at the same time, Vergil's head was pounding like a mofo, and Dante's continuous protest and struggle to get free didn't help, Vergil tugged him until he was tired of Dante's voice and let go, Dante's head slammed against the floor and, even though it had carpeting on it, it still hurt like hell in mix with the throbbing of his skull, Dante used the nearby hall table to pick himself up and he dragged himself alongside a half-awake Nero.

"Ga Vergil why did you let go?" Dante hissed

"I thought that's what you wanted brother" Vergil retorted

"Always gotta take everything literally dont'cha smartass?" Dante glared at Vergil

When they were almost to the stairs, Lady popped out of a bedroom door

"Come" she whispered innocently in his ear as she pulled Vergil into the room

With Vergil gone Nero couldn't stand on his own, he tried to grab onto Dante but the winter haired hero stepped back and watched him fall, Nero fell face first on the carpet with a high pitched 'mm' whimper

"I need help" Nero told Dante

"In more ways than you can imagine" Dante added, leaning against the wall

"Im serious" Nero said

"Ok-ok but only because you look so damn pitiful" Dante said, then he grabbed Nero's foot and dragged him down the hall when they reached the stairs, both of them saw the stalemate

"I got an idea, lift me up and I can glide down the banis-"Dante kicked Nero down mid-sentence, then walked down

"Ah...ahhaha oww" Nero moaned from the bottom of the staircase

"Ahh shut up ya pansy" Dante said rolling his eyes

Lady gently pushed Vergil on the door

"Explain…now" Lady said putting one hand on her hip and poked his chest with the other one

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked

"What I mean is why did you wake me at 4 a.m., so drunk that you couldn't turn off a light switch?" Lady asked poking his chest again

"Wait ~he stops her poking~ I was inebriated last night?" Vergil asked

"Oh yea" Lady laughed alittle "Buuut it wasn't all bad" she said running her hands up his chest

"How so?" Vergil asked picking up her flirtatious vibe

"Well after you fell off the roof, barfed on the front steps and sung a 'somebody call my momma' duet with the fridge, you came in here, jumped on the bed causing me to fall off by the way and asked me if I wanted to play a game" Lady recalled the events wrapping her arms around his neck

"My deepest apologies about that ~he glides his hands slowly down her figure and wraps his arms around her waist~ what was the name off the game?" Vergil asked in more seductive tone

"I don't know you slurred through the title, but we both won" Lady answered in an equally seductive tone

"Remind me that we must play that game again" Vergil spoke

"Absolutely" Lady said as Vergil leaned in for a kiss

"HOLY SH*T!" Nero and Dante yelled from the lounge-room and added an 'OW!' from the pain, Vergil held his head from the pain; Lady stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead

"Yea that hangover I'll do it to ya" Lady said with a sympathetic smile, Vergil smiled as well and wrapped his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder

"Let's go see what all the mess is about" Vergil spoke

They exited the room, walked down the hall and down the stairs, entering the living-room Lady's eyes were wide and mouth was equally wide open at the scene, Vergil was literally speechless, for the scene infront of them was Vergil's precious, specially made, EXPENSIVE car halfway in the house, stuck in wall with bricks, dust and wood and a wrecked decorated Christmas tree ontop of it, the windshield had a giant burn hole in it and the leather interior inside drowned under foam. Lady turned to her lover who just stared at his car

"Vergil?" Lady said slowly

"Verge?" Dante cautiously said hoping to atleast snap him out of it

"V you okay?" Nero asked in a careful tone

Vergil stood silent, breath uneven, Lady waved her hands infront of him, snapped her fingers and even tried a deep kiss but, he wouldn't budge, Credo was silently counting down in his head, everyone waited for him to do something, anything

"Vergil, baby, say something" Lady pleaded

Vergil's breaths were still uneven, '3…2…2 ½…2 ¾…2 & 7 naked chicks…~Sings~ 2 turtle doves…2 & 1 slaughtered Nero if he touches my little sister's no no zone…1' Credo counted

"Ah…ta…eh…ma…MY RIDE" Vergil said in a high pitched pissed off tone 'Ca'boom' Credo thought, Trish was just thankful it wasn't her car this time

**Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! I hope you liked this chapter; the next shall be up shortly, I hope you enjoyed your holidays I did, and still am I don't haft to go back to school till next week {2 week vacay fuckin sweeeeeeeet} anyway tell me what ya think and how I can improve but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to. **


	12. Chapter 12: 3 cheers 4 Xmas beers P3

**A/N: **I just remembered how much I hate Angus and his deformed, illiterate s-st-st-st-studering moth, beetle, roach, ox faced lookin' Fatass ass, and I swear every time he talks it's like someone shoved vibrators in his mouth. Oh yea by the way if like anyone is offended by any of the emo jokes i made, I'm sorry about that, I'm emo myself so I'm very sorry dudes. OHH! By the way Vergil's car isa_ Saudi Arabian style dark blue Bentley KSA {I was gunna say a Fisker Karma or a Zenvo-st1, even though Im really Mustang kinda person, I like the design of the engines and interior for Bentley's}, _please review but ya don't haft to if you don't want to.

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING {**but the story**} '**~Angus~ She doesn't own anything, b-b-b-but this laptop…t-t-t-tha-that would be great equipment for my research' ~I burst through the door and throw a Tomahawk that chops off his hand~ NEVAH…TOUCH THE LAPTOP! 'But it would serve his holiness k-k-k-k-k-kind' I'D RATHER GET SHOT IN THE ASS! 'B-b-but' TOMAHAWK BITCH!

"368,956" Vergil continuously muttered in a sob like way walking over to his car

"It's not that bad" Trish said trying to cheer Vergil up

The blue cladded demon took out his fob, unlocked the car, and opened the door, foam spilled out like a tidal wave drenching him instantly, Dante and Nero cocked their heads to the side and thought _'It looks kinda like his car gotta a nut it'_ they turned to eachother and slowly nodded, Standing from his seat, Credo went to inspect the car.

"What the hell happened? ~his voice goes high pitched~ why is there pudding cups all over the car floor?" Vergil asked in a depressed way

"Wait…pudding?...HOLY CRAP I REMEMBER!" Nero said standing up, ~Nero hisses in pain~ OW GA DAMNIT MY HEAD!"

"Really?" Dante raised his brow

"OH YEA!" Nero beamed, then he narrowed his eyes "Oh…yea" Nero said in a slow 'oh crap' tone remembering the previous night

_**~Flashback~ **_

Nero lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling, eating white cheddar popcorn, whilst listening to _`The Walking Dead by Zebrahead` _singing as the song played. The youngest demon was so engrossed in the music he didn't even notice Dante slowly rising from the back of the sofa arm.

"Hear the walking dead surround me, giving in and giving up because: we're all doing fine and we're falling fast behind, I don't think, we'll be the same again, we're losing our minds.  
We're all doing fine is there any place to hide? I don't think we'll be the same again, we're losing, we're losing our miiiiiiiiinds  
and we walk tonight!" Nero sang, eating some more of his snack

Dante gave a weird face for the simple fact that he literally standing above the guy and he didn't notice and he never knew that Nero could sing. Either way he had his tightly blown balloon in hand with a pin, he grinned like a clown.

"See the walking dead surround me see the life and see the death-"

_**BOOM**_

Nero yelped like a frightened little girl and fell off the couch along with his popcorn, Dante burst out laughing, the young hero sat up from the floor the bowl was ontop of his head; Popcorn covered the grey V-neck he was wearing, he sent a glare so fierce that the Devil himself would tremble in fear, Dante however, just laughed ever harder falling onto the couch, pointing at his goofy looking comrade.

"What's your problem!?" Nero furiously asked

"Welp let's see here ~he pulls out a long list~, Im always broke, the babe I like is a tease, my brother invented the buzz kill annnnd I'm in debt to his girlfriend, countless people want my head ~he looks at Nero~ and not that head ya sick pervert, I keep gett'n impaled by my own sword for some messed up reason, you, I gotta a blonde chick that looks like my mom, OH I like this one-"

"Shut the fuck up" Nero rolled his eyes

"Eh respect your elders" Dante said in stern voice

"Even though you're old enough to be my great-great-great-great-great grandfather…No!" Nero spoke shaking the popcorn off, sitting down on the sofa; Dante picked up Nero headphones and started listening to music

"Zebrahead…awesome" Dante said scrolling through Nero's playlist on the phone

Nero got the remote and watched TV, his eyes occasionally glancing at the frosted window viewing the falling snow with a sigh, this time of year always gives him a mix of emotions. A plague of sadness because of the happiness he never got experience with his own family, and gleam of joy that even though his fellow mates are not his blood relatives, it's kinda like the _'MTV jackass' _or a_ 'Viva la Bam' _version of the family he always wanted, he smiled to himself at his thought.

The TV showed nothing but Christmas specials, as Nero flicked and flicked and he saw nothing but bright lights and heard overly cheery music. After a while Nero decided to stop at whatever wasn't too sappy and cheesy. It was few moments of silence until he heard Dante chuckling.

Nero looked with a quizzical stare at the older half-breed who was giggling like a 10year-old boy who's seeing a science class _'the natural body'_ video for the first time. Nero's curiosity grew when Dante's mouth went wide open smiling amusingly. Nero peeked over and saw Dante was scrolling through the _'specially taken'_ pics that Kyrie sent him. His features turned a bright red; Dante laughed his ass off.

"GIVEIT!" a madly blushing Nero raged, trying to grab the phone.

The madly laughing demon kept it outta his reach in a hysterical fit, when Nero lunged for the phone Dante smirked and trips him, Nero flipped, crashed through and broke the glass coffee table. The youngest Demon groaned in malaise. Dante tossed the phone on his comrade's stomach

"Yaknow you really should put a password on that lover boy" Dante teased chucking

"And you should always keep your guard up" Nero said and yanked Dante's foot and he fell to the floor banging the back of his skull

"Alright…I'll give ya that one kid" Dante muttered holding his head

"Pervert" Nero glared

"Virgin" Dante retorted

They glared until something caught their eyes under the couch.

"CANDYCANE!" both said like hyperactive children in unison

Nero stuck his hand under the sofa to reach for it but it was too far, so Dante stood up, grabbed Nero's feet.

"W-wha-what're you doing?" Nero asked

Dante pushed his feet forward causing Nero's head to ram against the sofa. The lad muttered 'ahh!' in pain, Dante pulled him back, and Nero weakly lifted up the candy cane. They sat back down on the couch.

"I don't think we should eat this dude" Nero said in an uneasy voice, examining the candy cane

"Looks fine to me" Dante shrugged as he took it from Nero

"It's green" Nero spoke looking at Dante

"It's rare" Dante opened the wrapper

Dante broke the candy and was getting ready to enjoy the sweet flavor.

"Dude you're not seriously gunna do it? It's clearly spoiled" Nero asked

"Nero, food spoils and last time I checked candy wasn't food" Dante reasoned

"But-"

"Candy is candy bruh" Dante coolly said tossing a piece to his friend

Nero looked at the green candy and was very pessimistic about it but, then again, it has been a long time since he had one _'eh what the hell' _he shrugged and they both put the candy in their mouth, but as soon as they did they spit it out with a look of disgust, and wiped their tongues on anything to get that foul taste out their mouth.

"Oh mey gud it teste lick a foot socked in motor oil, sweat wit a derty spunge" Nero said wiping his tongue on the arm of the sofa, Dante agreed, wiping his tongue as well

Vergil walked into the room with Lady holding onto his arm, her head on his shoulder with a bored, somewhat saddened expression on her delicate face. Vergil looked at Dante and Nero who were running their tongues on the arms of the sofa; they looked up at him mid-lick.

"Imbeciles" Vergil spoke looking right at them

The two demons took their tongues of the sofa and noticed Lady's gloomy expression and Dante's eyes widened.

"O…my…god he's done it" Dante said

"Done what?" Nero questioned

"He's infected her with his personality" Dante said in fear

"Are you retarded!?" Vergil insulted

"The doc says that we can neither deny nor confirm that until the results come back" Dante shrugged

"Whats wrong with her?" Nero asked Vergil

Vergil looked down at his beloved with a warm smile, she looked up at him, put her head back on his shoulder and looked back down with a sigh holding onto his arm alittle tighter. Her multi-colored eyes saw the candy cane

"Can I have that?" she asked alittle more cheery

"If you like the taste of rotten dirt then go ahead" Dante answered

Her expression saddened again, Vergil sat in sofa-chair and Lady sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked her in concern as he softly squeezed her hand, resting his chin on her head

"I dunno, missing what this time of year used to mean to me I guess" Lady said in a saddened tone

"Used to?" Dante and Nero asked in unison

"Yea ya see my mom and dad…before he turned into a wacky ass…used to have a eyecapeepee" Lady softly spoke with a faint smile

"Eyecapeepee?" Vergil questioned, Nero and Dante held in their laughter

"Uh-huh, when eyecapeepee we would sing carols, bake treats and eat them while watching cheer-tide movies, decorate the freshly cut tree wearing our special hats, string lights all around inside and out, my dad would read me 'the night before Christmas' while my mom rocked me in her arms, and once the story was over, dad would carry me to my bed, tuck me in and give me a candy cane, so that Santa would bring me presents that are as sweetly genuine as me" Lady recalled with a smile

"Aww" Nero and Dante said in unison, Vergil smiled at her

"It was great…but then dad seeked power and…mom…I…Im gunna go lay down" Lady said sorrowfully, Vergil could see the tears building in her eyes, he gently hugged her

"I know" he whispered in her ear

She got up to return to her room, wiping a tear away, Vergil watched her form disappeared up the stairs feeling deep sorrow for her in his heart.

"I kinda know how she feels" Nero said breaking the silence, Dante chuckled

"What's so funny?" Vergil questioned

"Nothing, it's just really hard to believe that Nero here had any good memories at Christmas that didn't involve the use of porn" Dante said chuckling; Nero gave a fake laugh and punched him in the face

"Ahh!" Dante fell on the floor

Vergil got up, put on his short dark blue wool styled trench coat, he was getting to ready to leave when Nero looked at him

"Where are you going?" Nero asked

"To the forest"

"Why?" Dante asked his head popping up from the floor

"So Lady will be rid of her sorrows when she sees eyecapeepee in the living room" Vergil said looking at his brother and Nero

"That's not the ideal of romantic but to each his own, am I rite Nero?" Dante smiled; Nero bust out laughing on the sofa

"Oh ha-ha" Vergil sarcastically said

The blue clad turned around to open the door, as soon as he turned the knob he felt something hit the back of his head and his poor skull hit the door, causing him to fall to the ground. Vergil slowly lifted his head, holding it, looking at Dante and Nero with a quizzical stare.

"Who threw something!?" Vergil hissed

"Me" Dante raised his hand, Vergil rubbed the back of his cranium felling something wet, and he looked at his hand and saw no blood, then shot Dante a fierce glare

"What…did…you…throw?" Vergil asked menacingly

"A oooorrrrange" Dante stared blankly

"Gooood waist of vitamin c" Nero said shaking his head

"It wasn't a waist, it hit" Dante spoke, Vergil got up

"Hey can I go?" Nero asked

"Okay" Vergil answered

"Awesome, let me just get something right quick" Nero said running into the kitchen, Lucia walked into the room

"Hey Vergil, whats wrong with Lady?" the red haired maiden asked

"She's missing the way her life used to be at this time of year" Vergil answered

"Oh" She said in an understanding tone

"Lucia may I trouble you for a favor?" Vergil asked

"Sure it's no trouble at all" Lucia said

"Can you keep Lady company until I return? I haft to do something very important" Vergil asked

"Done" Lucia smiled

"Heeey…~he whispers~ hiiiiiii…Lucy" Dante spoke

"Hi Dante" Lucia greeted, he motioned her to come and she did, Lucia Shrugged, standing next to him

"Wha?" she said and he gently pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap

"It's Christmas eve, so how 'bout a kiss beautiful?" he purred in her ear, with a sexy smile

Lucia looked at him with a smile _'my god that smile is so…NO…no Lucia, he's your co-worker, your friend, he's immature and defiant, he's so…irresistible…NO, NO, NO, no weirdness!'_

"Well I don't see mistletoe soooo-"Dante pulled up a mistletoe and she looked at him, he leaned in for a kiss and she put her hand over his mouth, stopping him.

"Vergil?" she called and he looked at her "let's make a deal, I stay with Lady if you take him with you" Lucia spoke

"Consider it done" Vergil said

Nero returned into the room with a book-bag.

"Alright im ready" Nero said getting his short grey casual trench coat styled hooded jacket.

"Okay…lets go stupid" Vergil said walking towards the door

"HEY!" Nero said offended

"Not you, Dante" Vergil clarified

"HEY!" Dante raged

Dante and Lucia got up and walked towards the door, Vergil and Nero headed out; a blast of cold air and snow hit all their faces.

"Be safe" Lucia waved

"Oh wait I forgot something" Dante said popping his head back inside

"What did you-"Dante stole a kiss from her mid-sentence and ended it quickly even though it pained him to do so

"And I didn't even need the mistletoe that time" Dante winked gabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack then he closed the door, Lucia stood with her back against the door

"Why does he do this to me?" Lucia asked herself sliding down the door with a dreamy sigh

All 3 demons walked up to the garage, Vergil walked over and hit the button that's supposed to open the garage but it just stayed closed, he hit it again _nothing_, he hit it once more and got the same result, it was hella freezing out there as the snow fell heavily and wind blew viciously.

"Not now" Vergil said as he pushed the button again

"You're probably doing it wrong" Nero began "You just gotta…put…alittle ~he punches it really hard with his devil bringer arm~ force into it" Nero stared dumbfounded that was one of his strongest punches and it didn't work, Dante walked up to the padded button and examined it.

"Mm-hm" he said then he took 4 steps back, stopped and motioned Vergil and Nero to stand aside, which they did.

Dante quickly pulls out his gun, twirls it in his hand, crooks it sideways and shot a fast bullet at said button, which sparked and the garage seemed like it was going open, and it did, 2 inches of the ground, then the button sparked again and stopped. Nero and Vergil glared at Dante.

"What!?" Dante defended

"Superb brother" Vergil said in a sarcastic tone

"Niiiiice" Nero said equally sarcastic

"Shut up!" Dante shot back

They went to the garage door and tried to lift it open themselves, when it was moderately open the button sparked furiously and the door flew up hitting the guys in the face.

"Ahh!" they said in unison, the door sent them off their feet

They got up out the snow and made their way inside the garage, Dante turned on the light and Vergil's Saudi Arabian style dark blue Bentley KSA that shined brightly and glossed under the light. Nero and Dante gave an impressed whistle. Vergil unlocked the car.

"Get in" he said opening his door

"How? Theres only two doors" Dante asked looking at the car, Nero hit him in the back of his head

"Duh dumbass theirs a seat in the back, you just gotta let down the front seat" Nero said climbing in the back seat

"Thanks for the tutorial dipshit, oh and remind me to beat the crap outta you later" Dante said sitting shotgun, Nero rolled his eyes

"It's Christmas eve, can't you two try to be civil towards one another?" Vergil spoke starting the car

"Maybe" Dante murmured almost silent looking down

"I dunno" Nero murmured lowly looking down as well

"I'll take it as a yes" Vergil reinforced, putting the car in drive

They started to take off, but when they got to the door it abruptly fell and slammed shut, Vergil hit the brakes gently enough to bring the car to a short stop, and Nero flew out of the back and hit the windshield.

"Gaaa damnit" Nero muffled holding his head

"Are you okay?" Vergil asked looking down at him

"Mm-hm" Nero said biting his lip to keep from screaming from the pain

"Geez Nero buckle up will ya" Dante said secretly enjoying this _'I love lazy payback…ain't gotta do shit' _the silver haired slayer thought with a smirk

Nero crawled into the back and lay down on the seat. Vergil examined the door.

"It must be frozen" Vergil thought his analyses out loud

"No, if it was frozen that annoying bitch would've stayed up" Dante said rolling down the window

Dante climbed out halfway, grabbed Artemis and shot the door, it fell down after a couple of seconds, Dante kept shooting at the door and Vergil kept trying to time it right to get out of this damn garage. After a while it became frustrating, Vergil continuously slammed his head on the wheel and Dante sat back in his seat, throwing his head back into his headrest giving a pissed off sigh. Nero popped into the front, in-between Vergil and Dante's seats.

"13 seconds" Nero simply said

"Hmm?" Vergil asked confused

"How could you possible figure out that just by looking at the door going up and down?" Dante asked in disbelief

"Easy, just start counting it from the time of liftoff, then guess the wind velocity to determine the weight of snow that will fall on the door causing gravity and immediate hang-time to resource the force of the course down and divide the metal slitence by 4" the fun loving demon simply explained, Dante and Vergil looked at him in shock

"Whooooooooaaa Einstein" Dante spoke looking at him

"Nero your incredibly talented at math and visual science" Vergil credited the smiling young lad

"Nah, I just hated math so much I decided to know all there was about it so that in every test I would kick it's ass" Nero said smiling

"Im getting outta here, you guys ready?" Dante asked

"Absolutely!" Vergil said

"Let's do it!" Nero spoke

Dante climbed out the window halfway and Nero gave him the signal, he shot the garage door, Nero waited for a sec or two then he gave Vergil the signal, Vergil went for it and they sped out of the garage.

"WOOOO-HOOOO" Dante exclaimed as the snow and wind hit his face, then he got back in the car

"Vergil this ride is awesome!" Nero said enjoying the feel of the engine

"Yeah, this car is badass, hey whatever happened to your old car?" Dante asked

"I sold it" Vergil said stopping at the red light

"Why?" Nero asked

"It kept breaking down" Vergil told

"I could've fixed it" Dante offered

"You can't fix your shoelaces" Vergil refused, Nero laughed

"Yaknow ya just could've said no you sarcastic troll" Dante retorted and tears were coming down Nero's face from laughing to hard

"What're you laughing at!?" Vergil asked the uncontrollable laughing Nero

"Yeah, shut up you sound like a deranged hyena!" Dante insulted Nero who stopped laughing and gave an insulted face

"Hey if you guys are on the rag don't take it out on me!" Nero retorted

The demons rode in silence for a while, Vergil drove focusing on nothing but his thoughts and the road. Dante looked out the window to see the Christmas lights and décor on basically everything all around Fortuna, and was in deep confusion of how people could be so happy and festive even with evil demonic forces prancing around ready to chew their asses off. Nero was laid back in his seat, with his headphones on and was listening to a song that was most suitable to his current situation _'Highway to hell by AC/DC'_.

Looking out the window and the festiveness that surrounded the city, he felt his stomach growl so he got his book bag from off the seat and opened it and started rummaging through it. Nero gave a questionable/mad look and started digging through that bag like impulsive child, he dumped the contents inside the bag on the seat and scattered them all over.

"CRAP!" Nero exclaimed

Dante turned around and saw snack Mt. Nero and gave an unbelievable expression; he looked at Nero.

"The hells with you now?" Dante asked the upset young man

"I didn't bring it" Nero grumbled and glared at the mountain of sweets and goodies that was infront of him

"Bring what?" Vergil asked in a bored tone

"My Ding dong man, sweet Ding dongs, I left them on the counter" Nero grumbled

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A WOMAN!" Dante exclaimed and Nero kicked the back of his seat, making Dante hit his head on the dashboard

"Hey, hey, hey watch the leather" Vergil warned

"I am going to kick your ass!" Dante threatened Nero

"HEY! My sweet buns did nothing to you man" Nero said shoving a boat load of sour belts in his mouth

"I hope you get dieyabeatis! (note: say the word slowly, I spelled it wrong on purpose)" Dante exclaimed

"I hope you have angry butt sex with the Devil!" Nero retorted with his mouth full of sugary treats

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vergil snapped and Dante and Nero just stared at him like frightened little children

"Look its Christmas time, a time for cheer so, we are gunna share and act like we love eachother DAMMIT!, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Vergil declared having enough of their immature banter

"But he-"Nero defended

"Na-uh!" Vergil interjected

"I didn't-"Dante tried to blame

"Ra-uh!" Vergil intervened again

"You miscreants better behave!" Vergil warned

"Or what!?" Nero tested

"I will tie you to the front of my car and, if I get into an accident, you two disaster magnets will serve as airbags to it" Vergil stated

Nero and Dante looked at eachother seriously then burst out laughing like maniacs.

"I will tie you to the front of my car" Dante mocked his brother in a voice that sounded like Bullwinkle

"And if I get into an accident you two disaster magnets will serve as airbags to it" Nero mocked his comrade in the same voice

They laughed and laughed then they had stopped, and took a deep breath, the two demons looked at eachother and laughed even harder. As the two laughed their brains onto the floor, Vergil lifted up a rope in their view while still driving with one hand. Dante and Nero stopped the encore to their laughing concert and looked at the rope, then eachother, then Vergil who said nothing just staring at the snow covered rode, through the windshield as the wipers went across, eliminating the frozen flurries that landed on it. Nero and Dante gulp and Vergil smirked.

"So I see we reached an agreement" Vergil said Dante and Nero nodded their head uncontrollable "Excellent" Vergil dropping the rope and returning his hand to the wheel

They sat in silence not making eye contact with anyone; Vergil's phone had made notification sound and Dante feeling in good spirits, look at the text for his bro, it was from Lady and it read: _'Vergil were r u?! Y DID U LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!? R u guys safe? I miss U, Call me. I luv U Jiffy. _'_Jiffy' _Dante thought with a weird look

"Whats wrong?" Vergil asked

"Huh? Oh um nothing, Lady just wants to know if were safe?" Dante answered

"Hey V?" Nero asked leaning up from his seat looking at the phone in Dante's hand

"Yes?" Vergil said

"Jiffy?" Nero questioned with a weird face

"We shall never speak of that" Vergil blushed as he turned the path going into the forest

They carefully drove up a slippery hill, once they reached the top the car wouldn't move. Vergil leaned out the window and saw that the tire was stuck and sighed. The guys stepped out of the car and looked at the tire that was barricaded by snow.

"Yaknow" Nero began "The forest is like a short walk from here?" the silver haired young man suggested

"You two go if you want too, I'm going to remove the blockage from the car" Vergil replied

"Dude it's not like your car won't be here when we get back, no one in their right mind would be out here in this weather" Dante explained and Nero agreed

"Say what you will, but I shall not leave my property unattended" Vergil stated pulling out Yamato, carefully shredding the ice, Dante and Nero began to shiver from the blizzard type temperature

"Dude the hell, give on good slash to it and be done with it!" Nero impatiently spoke

"Yea man at this moment compared to your speed, a turtle would look like Sonic the freaking Hedgehog!" Dante frustratedly said impatient as well

"Give me one valid reason why I should increase in my pace?" Vergil questioned

"My balls are literally freezing!" Nero answered

Vergil rolled his eyes and continued on with his cautious removal of the ice, Dante rolled his eyes, walked over and kick the steel force ice and it broke it immediately. Dante looked at his older brother with a 'NOW WAS THAT SO DAMN HARD!' look

"There are counters to every action Dante" Vergil's glare was colder than the weather at this point

"Yea, I just countered your retarded action" Dante glare was equally cold

This went on for about a couple of seconds, Nero rolled his greyish white eyes and sighed, staring at the two waiting for someone to make some sort of move. He stared at them, and then crooked his head to the side looking at the car, which looked like it was moving, and then the 20year old shook his head.

'_Nah, my eyes must be moving, theres no way in hell that the cars rolling, Vergil's got the keys and…it's sliding, the car…is sliding, oh okay then' _Nero thought. The winter haired slayer walked over to the two glaring demons and grabbed the back of their heads and turned it to the car that was getting ready to slide down the huge hill. Vergil broke for the car and tried to pull it back.

Dante and Nero helped as well, but the snow covered ground made it frekkin difficult, Nero realized that and brushed the snow side to side with his foot clearing it quickly.

"Ha-ha I got it!" Nero smiled as they pulled the Bentley back, and then Vergil looked down and noticed the slushy ice on the ground.

"Oh…shi-"the car went fell force down the hill bringing Vergil, Nero and Dante screaming their lungs out with it

Down along the humongous hill was a stationed booth, coming out of it were two forest rangers, both of fair height however, one was a bit chunkier than the other as his huge belly hanged over his pants in his shirt. They walked in front of the newly installed gate and tipped their hats at the amazing metal contraption.

"Yep Doug this outta keep them rascal kids from climbing over the gate after hours" the ranger said in his Texan like accent looking up at the gate

"I done know that's for sure Arney, theres no way those youngins gunna get over yonder on this 17 foot bad boy, why its darn near impossible" the heavyset ranger Doug said to his colleague in the same Texan like accent

"AAAH-"Vergil, Dante, Nero and the car went full force speed through the gate

They left a giant hole, the gate wobbled and it crumbled soon after, they were still screaming as they keep speeding into the forest leaving the two rangers wide eyed and in shocked that something that took 9 ½ months to build was destroyed in 2 seconds.

"Well smear my boom boom with smuckers and call me a gullible sucker" Doug said in an amazed tone

"Them der fellers done destroyed the gate with that there new-fangled fancy vehicle" Arney said in an equally amazed tone, they looked at eachother for a few seconds in silence and they grinned widely

"YEEEEHAAAAW!" they bellowed in fun, swinging their hats in the air going into a square dance

"Swing your partner round and round 'cause that their gate done fell down" they danced

"YEE-DOGGIES!" they were bellowing in jolly, Doug laughed as his fat belly bounced up and down

The 3 demons were screaming as they tried to hold onto the car, they saw the trees coming in on their path, they climbed on the sides hanging onto the car, they hurriedly climbed in and Vergil hit the brakes with fury. The car slowed alittle but still was a good speed, they screamed in fear as they saw the trees rapidly approaching, Vergil made a sharp left and they went, crashing right into a giant snow pile, flurries and all went into the air.

The 3 heroes were sitting in the car, breath uneven, eyes widened and everyone was silent. They opened the doors and stepped out of the car looking at the mess, then they pulled the car out of the snow, and then they leaned against back of the car and took a deep breath. The air was filled with silence with a slight breeze as the snow kept falling, the guys were in deep thought of what just happened, how they almost lost their lives, and how they would've never seen their friends, lovers again and how serious this really was, they burst out laughing hysterically.

"We…almost…died" Dante said in his laughing fit

"Just…by…that…much" Nero said through his undying laughing

"And…our bodies…would've…never been…recovered" Vergil said through his laughing frenzy

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they fell onto the snowy ground laughing like happy fools

After a couple of minutes they stopped, caught their breath and got up, Vergil popped the trunk and got out a toolbox.

"Vergil…you keep tools?" Dante asked

"Yes and why did you ask me that?" Vergil questioned back

"Well I dunno you just don't seem like the kinda guy that yaknow, gets his hands dirty" Dante shrugged

"Yea you always act so high class and stuff" Nero agreed with Dante

"I don't act high class, I just have class and, even so with that I still withhold my manly integrity" Vergil simply explained

He got out a chain and a lock, Dante and Nero looked through the box and it seemed like Vergil had every tool known to man.

"What the hell Vergil?" Dante said in shock

"Hm?" Vergil answered

"Dude how much tools do you need? It's like you literally home frekkin depot in your trunk" Dante said rummaging through the box

"He doesn't have every tool yet, Dante get in the box" Nero chuckled, Dante gave a fake chuckle and wrapped his arm around Nero's shoulder

"Heheh that's a good kid, I gotta-"he pulled out a crescent wrench from the box and hit Nero in his nuts, Nero screamed and fell onto the snow holding his troops and Dante laughed

"DAMNIT MAN! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! AAAH DAMNIT!" Nero groaned from the ground

"Are you two mindless fools done?" Vergil asked staring at them like they were stupid

"Well I know I am" Dante said putting his hand on his chest "Are you Nero?" Dante asked Nero who stood up and round house kicked Dante in the back of his head

"Ready" Nero smiled

They walked in the forest trying to find a tree that they could agree on, Nero wanted an unusual tree, so unusual that it didn't even haft to be a tree, something like a large frosty bush or a two leaved stick.

Dante wanted a huge tree that would put other trees to shame with their stumpy leaves and underdeveloped trunks, so that he would be the leader of the tree nation and become the Christmas king.

Vergil just wanted a tree, a fair size but nothing too big, hell he was happy enough with an artificial tree but Lady wanted a real tree, and whatever she wants he gets.

"Oo let's get that one!" Nero said running and pointing towards a big bush

"What the hell is wrong with you? No! We're getting this one" Dante strictly stated pointing to a tree 2 times the size of that one that they put in Times Square every year, Vergil completely ignored their idiotic conversation as he scoped around for a suitable tree.

"The hell that tree is so big it looks like it's on Viagra!" Nero insulted the tree

"It's better than your stupid bush!" Dante insulted the bush

They both stormed into each other's faces with death glares of fire.

"Well atleast my bush isn't perverted!" Nero fired back

"How in the Devil's flammable crotch is that tree perverted!?" Dante argued

"Cause it was picked by you!" Nero argued as well

"VIRGIN!" Dante raged

"PERVERT!" Nero raged back

"YA WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPID THING?!" oddly they both yelled in unison

Nero and Dante walked their separate ways, Dante walked over to Nero's bush and Nero walked over to Dante's tree and they urinated on each other's choices. They stormed back over to each other.

"You didn't!" they glared, saying in unison

They walked over to their choice of Christmas cheer and saw what eachother has done to their chosen property.

"YA DID!" they raged in shock

"Nobody likes your 'unusual' ideas they're not even unusual their just half-baked thoughts" Dante insulted

"Well atleast my awesome ideas are well put together, unlike your train wreck 'eh I'll wing it' ideas" Nero retaliated

They stormed back in each other's faces, with temperamental glares.

"I hope Buda rapes you!" Dante argued glaring fiercely

"I hope Barney slaps you with his slimy purple sack!" Nero argued back glaring equally deathly

"DIPSHIT!" Dante argued and glared ever so deadly

"DUMBASS!" Nero glared deadly and raged

They both put eachother in a headlock, struggling and spitting out insults like a machine.

"Let go you reject!" Dante stepped on Nero's foot trying to break free

"You let go gramps!" Nero elbowed Dante in the stomach

They kept a study grip on one another; Vergil had walked back into the area from a bunch of trees, he stopped and furrowed his brow looking at Nero and Dante.

"Your hair smells like a monkey's anus!" Dante tightened his grip on Nero

"So! My hair is real unlike your furry toupee" Nero tripped Dante and they both fell wrestling in the snow

Vergil rolled his ice blue eyes and walked over towards them and looked down at what were now Nero and Dante chocking the hell outta eachother.

"Stop it now!" Vergil demanded

"No!" they immaturely said in unison

Vergil pulled them apart from their scrap and lifted them up by their jacket collars.

"What did I say in the car!?" Vergil asked/demanded

"Something about never speaking about sharing and love again" Nero answered narrowing his eyes

"I didn't even hear you, whenever you speak dude sometimes the only thing I hear is bubble wrap popping" Dante truthfully said shrugging

Vergil dropped them on their butts in the snow and glared at them.

"LOOK! I am psychologically tired of your banter, if you want to act like children then I'll treat you as such, so from no until I say so you two are put on timeout" Vergil stated in a strict voice

"Pfft im 20years old" Nero chuckled

"Hehe Vergil im 35years old, dont'cha think were alittle old to be on timeout" Dante chuckled

"Yea we're not in kindergarten" Nero smirked

"You're funny" Vergil stated pointing to Nero

"That's low bro" Dante shook his head

"So is your IQ" Vergil gave his little brother a straightforward look

Nero and Dante got up.

"Vergil you can't put me on timeout" Nero protested with an attitude

"Even though you're older im not a little kid anymore, I don't haft to listen to you" Dante stated with an attitude of his own

"Okay" Vergil said nonchalantly

"Okay?" Nero and Dante said in disbelief and unison crossing their arms

"Your rite I can't tell you what to do, but I can make you" Vergil smirked

"Huh?" Dante said

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Nero asked

Vergil didn't answer he only stared at them and soon after they were surrounded by a blueish grey aura, Dante and Nero were lifted off their feet and they were flung to the two trees in the back of them and were pinned by the strong aura.

"So this is it, this is our punishment?" Dante chuckled

"Really?" Nero laughed

As they taunted, violent thunder formed over the sky when they looked up they saw Red queen and Rebellion surrounded by blue thunder, they looked at a smirking Vergil with a 'Holy shit! Nonononono" expression, Vergil sent both swords to pierce through their owners whose mouths were wide opened but no sound came out as they screamed in silence.

Vergil controlled the aura twisting the swords for a few minutes with and amused smirk, then he stopped and removed the swords and sent them away as the sky cleared and Nero and Dante fell to the grown holding their stomachs, he walked over to them.

"So, I trust you are going to take the timeout?" Vergil asked and they slowly lifted their heads up

"Yea" Nero weakly nodded

"You bet'cha" Dante weakly spoke

When they got up Vergil had told them about a good tree that he fond down along the wintery trail and how he needed their help to get it on the car. The two demons protested their ideas instead but Vergil's mind was made and couldn't be changed, they grumbled like children and Vergil told them to silence their attitudes and themselves because they were on timeout.

They walked for a few minutes then they finally reached the spot that Vergil had spoken about, looking at the tree they saw it was a traditional green Christmas tree that had to be atleast 14 inches or less, and it had frost and snow flurries that gave it a cool, sweet, classic Christmas appearance. Nero and Dante noticed that none of them had a saw to cut the thing down.

"Um V how exactly are we gunna get this thing down?" Nero asked his buddy

"I always come prepared" Vergil spoke pulling out Yamato

Vergil walked up to the tree and did a speed slash, the attack was so powerful that it didn't even look like he moved at all that's how fast he moved. The tree still stood as if nothing had hit it, Dante chuckled.

"Weeeaaak" Dante taunted

Vergil smirked and blew on the tree and it fell instantly in the direction of Dante who yelped in fear and jumped back from being smashed by the Christmas symbol, Nero laughed and pointed at him. Dante didn't take to kindly to that so he threw a snowball at him, Nero retaliated with a snowball and they began to have a snowball war while Vergil tried to get the tree down.

Vergil wrapped the chain around the seemingly big tree and tried to grip the chain to a point where he could haul it back to the car, as he tried to get a steady hold on it he felt a snowball hit the back of his head, he slowly turned around with a glare from hell, Dante and Nero's snowballs melted and their faces resembled absolute fear.

"HE DID IT!" they defended pointing to eachother

"WHAT! NO WAY IT WAS YOU!" they again blamed eachother

"STOP LYING YOU THREW IT-"

"SHUT UP!" Vergil roared in a strict voice

"I don't care who threw it, as far as im concerned you're both guilty" Vergil said in angered tone

"But that's not fair!-"Nero argued

"I don't care!" Vergil stated

"But he started it!-"Dante defended

"I don't want to hear it!" Vergil again stated

Nero and Dante put their arms across their chest and rolled their eyes.

"You two are not going to say anything from here to the car, I want complete silence, no mumbling, grumbling, whining, whispering, I don't even want to hear you breathe, do I make myself clear!?" Vergil demanded in a very strict voice

He didn't receive a reply so he asked again and they said nothing, so he walked towards them, gripped and twisted their thumbs backwards. Dante and Nero fells to their knees trying to loosen his grip but he had a cobra grip, they groaned trying to break free

"Do we have an understanding?" Vergil furrowed his brow

"Ahh yeayea I got'cha I got'cha" Nero admitted

"Yea, yea loud and clear ahh, now let my thumb go" Dante pleaded

He released their thumbs and they stood up and helped him haul the tree back to the car, once they got back they set the tree down and Vergil went around the car to check where they could strap the tree to.

"I hate you!" Nero angrily whispered to Dante not looking at him

"I don't give a damn" Dante whispered nonchalantly doing the same as Nero

"Why didn't you admit that you threw the damn snowball?!" Nero asked angrily whispering

"'Cause I enjoy life" Dante whispered without care

Nero rolled his eyes and Dante sighed in boredom soon Vergil had told them to bring the tree which they did and the guys proceeded to load it ontop of the Bentley.

"Okay nobody let go of the chain while I put the lock on" Vergil told Dante and Nero

As they were holding onto the chain Nero felt the coldness of it and the weather conditions did not help either and he felt that sharp shocking pain that you get when you get a frost bite. He let go off the chain and it swung and hit him, Dante and Vergil in the stomach they fell groaning.

"Why the fuck did you let go!?" Dante roared

"The hell Nero?!" Vergil groaned holding his abdomen

"The chain was cold and I gotta frost bite" Nero defended gripping his abdomen

"You know what else is gunna be cold in a few seconds? YOUR BODY AFTER I BEAT THE HELL OUTTA IT!" Dante threatened

"BRING IT TINKYWINKY!" Nero retorted

"ENOUGH!" Vergil shouted

They all got up, securely locked the tree to the car and got back in the car and as Vergil started it up so did the argument between Dante and Nero.

"I hope you explode!" Nero insulted

"I hope Kyrie breaks up with you!" Dante retorted with a smirk

"Take…that…back!" Nero darkly demanded

"Make me" Dante said looking out his window

Nero began to attack Dante, Vergil stopped the car.

"What did I say from before!?" Vergil was seriously frustrated

"That we were no to talk, grumble, mumble, whine, whisper or breathe until we got back into the car" Nero and Dante explained in unison

Vergil sighed and shaked his head realizing his words had backfired on him.

"That is true, look you two are grown men acting like toddlers, wait that's an understatement, you wouldn't even haft to talk to a toddler this many times, please I beg of you, try to get a truce of some kind until we return home, for the sake of my sanity" Vergil pleaded Dante and Nero looked down in though

"Im sorry" Nero mumbled lowly and quickly

"What?" Vergil said

"I said im sorry" Nero said alittle louder and Vergil accepted his apology, and then he looked at his baby brother who was staring out the window

"Dante?" Vergil raised his brow; Dante said nothing he just continued to stare out the window, Vergil pinched his arm tightly and twisted it

"Owowow OKAY! Im sorry" Dante grumbled

"What?" Vergil asked and Dante sighed

"Im sorry, yaknow what im'a make it up to you guys" Dante said in generous feeling as Vergil started up the car again

"How?" Nero asked

"Hm?" Dante put his hand on his chin in deep thought then he snapped his finger "got it, I'll buy you guys a drink" Dante offered

"Alright" Nero shrugged and sunk back into his seat

"I don't know? We really should be heading back" Vergil spoke in an unsure tone

"C'mon V" Nero spoke with a smile

"Yea dude you've had a long night and could use some relief yaknow, and I know for a fact that Vergy loves his merlot" Dante persuaded with a smile

"Maybe" Vergil though that he did need some sort of calming after what has previously been happening

"Just one glass man?" Nero tried to persway him as well

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Nero and Dante asked cheerfully

"Okay but just one glass" Vergil accepted

They drove for alittle while, as they were reaching back into the city seeing all the Christmas lights and decoration. Nero was in total confusion as he saw people happily greeting and socializing with one another, wondering how the meanest, rottenest, stingy, unappreciative bastards on earth throw all their ways away just for one day. _'Eh maybe they're just overcome with the Christmas spirit' _Nero though with a shrug.

_**~Meanwhile at the Fortuna hades cathedral~**_

The Den was filled with smoke; Angus was sitting in a chair talking to the ginger bread cookies in his hands, Arius was laying on the floor his eyes widened and red as he looked at the green painting

"I can see out of my balls" Arius whispered with his eye still wide "But I can't feel my balls, eyeballs are weeeeeiiiird" Arius whispered to himself

Arkham ran into the wall, fell, then stood up and pointed to said wall.

"YOU HAVE BEEN VANQUISHED!" He slapped the wall then he looked at all the other walls "what kinda sick game are you playing? TELL ME! Oh no, THEY'RE SURROUNDING ME, AH SHIT, OH FUCK THE DUCK WHO HAD A TUMMY TUCK! AAAAAAAH!" he ran out the room tripped over Arius and slammed through the grandfather clock and it fell on him most likely knocking his stupid ass out

Mundus sat on the chair like throne clenching his knees to his chest rocking back and forth singing.

" g, gummy bears are chasing me, one is red, one is blue, one is chewing up my shoe, now im running for my life cause the red ones got a knife" he looks over and sees a pack of gummy bears and whispers "don't…hurt…me" when he saw that they did nothing he got up and ran out the room crying "THEY'RE PLANNING THERE NEXT MOVE AAAAAAAHHHH DADY NOOOOOOO!"

Angus looked at the bong on the table and started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ah oh boy, woo ahhaha, im gunna go nibble a monkey scrotum" he said getting up then falling on the floor for no reason

**~Back to the car~ **

'_Yea its probably the Christmas spirit' _Nero thought, he put his headphones on to listen to some music which was currently playing the song _'Fallen angels by Black Veil Brides' _he continued to listen to it but after a minute of being Into the song the battery died. He sighed sadly and put his headphones on his neck.

"Hey V?" Nero asked

"Yes?" Vergil answered

"Can I listen to some music?" Nero asked kindly, leaning his head on the window

"Sure" Vergil allowed

"Alright tune time" Dante said as he turned on the radio

"Hey welcome back your listening to P.O.R.K.C.H.O.P. radio riot bringing you the top tunes of the day" Said a male voice from the radio station 'So all you folks stay warm out there and get ready for some smooth season tunes to put you in a jolly mood" the host said and they he played _'Kiss your ass goodbye by Zebrahead' _and the track stopped suddenly "Whoops my bad folks, AGAIN your listening to P.O.R.K.C.H.O.P. radio riot" he said in a cheer playing _'Frosty the snowman' _

"No" Dante said turning the station

"You're listening to CPT. C.R.U.N.C.H. stargazers, coming to you live from Fortuna radio base, so were gunna do some Christmas cheer seeing that it's Christmas eve so let's pump it up Chris Cringle style" a female voice said then she began to play _'Here comes Santa Claus'_

"Nope" Nero said and Dante changed the station

"Whatz'up party people? I'm coming to ya from P.O.P.T.A.R.T. WILXP. Crintonamo, theres alotta snow out there which is saving me from going home to my bitchy wife, and if you are listening babe I just you to know 'ta go ta heelll" The guys laughed at the radio dude's message "Anyway Im stuck here so here's something that most of you've heard and if you haven't this is my present to you, merry freaking Christmas" he played _'Carol of the bells'_

Dante lean back in his seat and shrugged and they just listened to the Christmas song.

"Dante?" Nero asked

"Yea?" Dante answered

"Why are the people singing fast?" Nero asked

"I dunno" Dante shrugged looking out the window

"Vergil?" Nero asked

"Yes?" Vergil answered

"Why are the people singing fast?" Nero asked

"Because they want to get paid" Vergil answered

"Do you dudes think they were held at gunpoint?" Nero curiously asked

"Probably" Dante said

"I doubt that" Vergil said

"Then why are they singing fast?" Nero questioned

"Maybe they drunk a crap load of coffee" Dante spoke

"What kind?" Vergil asked

"I dunno Folgers or some crap" Dante said

"What about Maxwell house or Starbucks that crap u'll keep you wired for hours" Nero added

"True but what will really keep you wired is meth" Vergil said, Dante and Nero looked at him a _'Duuude!" _look

"Rite like im the only who thought it" Vergil gave them a _'are you serious'_ look, Nero and Dante sighed

"Truuue" they said in unison

"But meth wouldn't make you sing like that" Nero said

"Fast?" Vergil and Dante said/asked in unison

"No, good" Nero answered

"Some people who do meth have good voices" Vergil added

"Yeah some, but when most get up on stage they have some sort of twitch or something or they lip sing" Dante spoke

"Not all of them lip sing some use their real voice onstage" Vergil said

"Then they o d backstage 5 minutes later" Nero said

"Well that's because their on more than one drug, duh" Dante shrugged

"LSD is one hell of a drug" Nero said

"And how do you know that?" Vergil curiously asked Nero

"The real question here is how don't YOU know that?" Nero said, they all chuckled

"That'll mess up your brain, vision and damn near anything it gets on" Dante said

"But that's what bothers me, if people know what it does to them why do they still consume it?" Vergil questioned

"Because life is a pain in the ass" Dante blurted out "Think about it, bills, love, health, work, money, liars, pain, stress, who the hell wouldn't wanna escape from that?" Dante explained

"Yea life is too damn much, sometimes I wish it was like a busted system that you could return" Nero added

"All good points but you are missing the one main point that lead to all those factors" Vergil spoke

"What?" Nero and Dante asked

"People" Vergil simply explained "Let's face the truth here some individuals just love to make people miserable" Vergil explained with a sigh

"What can I say some people just like to fuck shit up with a smile" Nero said

"But why? Yaknow I mean seriously what the hell?" Dante questioned

"Most of the time they're just miserable themselves and as the old saying goes 'misery loves company'" Vergil answered Dante's question

"Do you guys think that maybe if some of them found love of some kind that they would yaknow, not act like they have a huge metal pipe stuck up their ass?" Dante asked

"Maybe, I dunno?" Nero said as he thought about it

"Well it all depends sometimes they're like that because they were treated bad in a relationship" Vergil pondered aloud

"That happens when relationships start to fast" Nero said

"Also if the person gets bored of the relationship" Dante spoke

"I say if you are bored end it cleanly, do not toy with one's heart its just saying that you don't have one of your own" Vergil spoke

"Yea if a doctor shouldn't play with one during surgery neither anybody in a relationship" Dante spoke

"But some people don't know how to handle the other person's reaction to the breakup" Nero spoke

"Yea I can't take it when a girl cries" Vergil said

"Me either" Dante and Nero said

"It just makes me feel like a total dick yaknow" Nero said

"Yea makes me feel like I failed to love and protect her" Vergil said

"It makes me feel like a total dumbass for two reasons, 1 for breaking up with her and 2 for not leaving before started crying" Dante explained

"That's heartless" Nero said

"That's smart" Dante countered

"But what if she was your true love? You wouldn't console her?" Vergil asked

"Key word _'was'_, and if she _'was'_ my true love then we wouldn't be breaking up now would we?" Dante explained, Vergil shook his head and Nero laughed alittle

"How do you know when its true love?" Nero asked

"I really…don't…know" Dante said in a weird tone going into thought

"I don't know. You just…know" Vergil answered in an unsure tone

"They say it's like a certain awesome feeling you get" Nero shrugged

"Yeah it's called sex" Dante said and all the guys chuckled

"And that's what ruins the relationship" Vergil said

"Yea if ya give it up to easy then that's all it will be about" Nero said "It's a freaking miracle that some relationships actually last that do…well did that" Nero explained

"Well I don't do anything until they can prove to me that they love me" Dante said

"And how pray tell are they supposed to do that?" Vergil asked

"Well on the first date, instead of going to a fancy restaurant like they always expect, I would take her to a filthy park and we would sit on the grass and I would give her a mortadella, Requeijão on Crêpe and I want her to eat it, prove to me that she loves me for me and not my money" Dante explained

"That sounds…repulsive, what the hell is that?" Nero asked and Dante smirked

"Its bologna and cheese on a pancake" Vergil said, he and Nero chuckled

'Yep prove to me that you love me by eating that sandwich" Dante stated

"That's being cheap dude" Nero said chuckling

"It's either that or my other idea" Dante said

"Which is?" Vergil asked

"We go anyplace she wants BUT, we go dutch" Dante stated

"Brother don't you believe that a male should pay on the first date?" Vergil asked

"No, I believe until I get to know you everybody bring they own funds, so just in case it don't work out, I don't haft to go to court" Dante explained

"Why would you go to court?" Nero asked

"'Cause im'a sue to get my money back!" Dante said and they all laughed

"That is really cheap behavior Dante" Vergil said chuckling

"Hey I rather be cheap than broke" Dante said laughing

They continued to talk until Dante told Vergil to pull into the nearly vacant parking lot, when they looked up a dim sign that _'Frat ash's' _but some of the letters where blown out so it just looked like _'__F at as 's__'_ , Vergil parked and they all got out the car and Vergil looked it as they were walking Nero looked at the sign.

"Um Dante happy hour ended at 10" Nero said

"Well what time is it now?" Dante asked

"10:24" Vergil answered

"Then we'll just haft to have a soak run" Dante shrugged

"What the hell is a soak run?" Nero asked

"Let's just say it's a happy hour after hours" Dante spoke

"Dante I don't know" Vergil uneasily spoke

"We'll still get a wait around, trust me" Dante said confidently

"How many times have you been to this bar?" Nero asked

"Once or twice" Dante replied

When they stepped into the halfway full bar everyone looked at them with a large smile.

"ALL HAIL EMPEROR DANTE!" the entire bar cheered some even bowed; Nero and Vergil furrowed their brows and looked at him

"Or 93 times" Dante replied weakly

They walked over and sat down at the bartender's station, where the TV was playing the highlight cap of the Ravens vs. San Francisco 49's superbowl. Dante reached in the peanut bowl and threw a handful of nuts at the bartendres'.

"For the last time Phil the sweaty skin flap on your back does not look like a monkey falling off a waterfall" the brunette turned around and smiled "well, well, well look what the wind blew in" The bartendres said with a smile

"Hey Ricky how are ya?" Dante said with a smile and she plucked his forehead

"Oww, Dang women what I do?" Dante asked rubbing his forehead

"Last time you came here you drank me outta 4 thousand dollars' worth of inventory and nearly blew up half the bar, good thing you sent me that check or I would've killed you" She said sighing in relief

"Four thousand dollars" Vergil said to himself then glared at Dante "You told me that was for charity!" Vergil glared and Dante weakly chuckled, Ricky looked at Vergil and blushed at his handsome features

"And it totally was, I put it all towards the 'let's save Dante's ass' fund" Dante replied with a weak smile and Nero chuckled eating some chips outta the bowl, Ricky giggled

"Hey im Ricky" she said to Nero smiling

"Nero" Nero introduced himself with a smile

"Nice to meet you im Ricky" she said in a sweet voice to Vergil smiling cutely at him

"Nice to meet you as well, im Vergil" Vergil introduce himself in a gentlemens' fashion, she smiled while mentally undressing him

"You three look oddly alike" Ricky said staring at them quizzically

"Yeah were twins, but ~Dante points to Vergil~ he's older and he ~Dante points to Nero~ is his ~Dante points to Vergil~ son" Dante said looking at Ricky

"WHAT!" Nero and Vergil exclaimed Nero almost chocked on the chips he was eating

"Kidding, kidding" Dante put his hands up defensively "but you do treat Nero like he's your own son" Dante said to Vergil

"Hey V's just awesome like that" Nero added eating more chips

"Thanks kiddo" Vergil smiled at Nero

"You're welcome V" Nero smiled giving Vergil an air five

"Ya see" Dante commented on their behavior and Ricky giggled wiping the bar surface clean

"So what can I get'cha?" she asked

"Scotch" Nero said in a_ 'let's try something different tone'_

"Merlot please" Vergil asked politely

"The usual" Dante said

"Okay and who will be paying for the drinks?" she asked, Vergil and Nero pointed at Dante who raised his hand at the same time

"Okay" she fixed the drinks and served them "But since happy hour ended alittle while ago im gunna haft to charge you for the drinks" Ricky said leaning her elbow on the table resting her chin in her hand

"Ah c'mon Keke can't ya let me slide, just this once?" Dante asked turning on the charm

"Dante I've been letting you slide since the day I met you" Ricky said

"Damn Dante do you ever pay anything" Nero asked sipping his scotch

"No" Ricky quickly answered, Vergil chuckled, she stared at him, he caught her stare and she quickly turned to Dante blushing

"Keke I swear, if you let me pass this time I'll pay you back, promise" Dante begged poking out his bottom lip, giving her the puppy eyes, she playfully rolled her eyes and sighed

"Okay, but this is the last freebee" Ricky said brushing some of her hair behind her ear

"Aww man" Dante whined then he sipped some of his Jack Daniels

"So you guys are twins huh?" Ricky asked

"Yup" Dante said leaning back in his chair

"Aww that's so cute, but yet odd" She said

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked

"Well…it's just since I met you, you seem to have a calm, charming and high persona, whereas Dante well…is Dante" she said

"Hey!" Dante exclaimed and Nero laughed

"Im sorry, but may I just say that you're the most attractive man I've ever seen in my life" Ricky flirted with Vergil

"Thank you but I must inform you that I have a girlfriend whom I am deeply in love with" Vergil said to her

"She's very lucky" Ricky smiled and Vergil smiled as well

Nero turned on his phone since it had alittle juice, the phone had ringed and he looked at the caller ID and it was Kyrie and immediately picked up.

"Hey beautiful" Nero said in a smooth tone

"Hi Nero" Kyrie said blushing

"Whats up?" Nero asked

"Nothing, just watching a movie, actually I called you to tell you that you left your shirt over here from when you stayed with me last night" Kyrie said

"Oh man I was looking for that, can I come over and pick it up?" Nero asked

"Sure, umm Credo left out and should be back in alittle while so that should be enough time for you to come" Kyrie said getting her laptop from off the desk by her bed

"Oh yea" Nero said in a seductive tone

"OVER…come over I meant" Kyrie said blushing and Nero laughed

"Hahaha I know, see ya then" Nero said

"Okay see you soon, love you sweetie" Kyrie said smiling

"Love you too sweetheart" Nero said then then the call ended

Nero looked up and noticed that Ricky was gone and Dante and Vergil were talking, so he shrugged, got up and went to the restroom.

"Aww man wheres Ricky? Im running on empty here" Dante said looking at his almost empty glass

"She should return shortly I believe" Vergil said watching the highlight cap taking another sip of his wine

"Yaknow what, I've seen her fix drinks a few times so it should be easy" Dante said hopping over the counter and rummaging through the drink station.

"Dante get from behind there" Vergil said

"I will, as soon as I get my drink" Dante said "whoaaa" Dante's eyes widened

"What is it?" Vergil asked

"No way" Dante murmured

"What?" Vergil asked

"The worm, dude it's the worm the frekkin worm!" Dante said in joyous shock and Vergil's eyes widened

"Dante put it down!" Vergil warned

"But dude it's the worm" Dante said looking at it

"Put it down!" Vergil warned

"No" Dante ignored

"You need to" Vergil said

"But I don't want to" Dante was about to put one in his mouth and Vergil punched him in the stomach and Dante fell on the floor and slowly got up

"Okay damnit I won't eat the freaking thing" Dante put the ingredient down and poured himself another drink and secretly popped the worm in the bottom, he looked at Vergil who was checking his phone _'He's such a frekkin buzz kill'_ then he looked down at the worms and smiled sinisterly

"Hey buddy can you pass me some napkins?" Dante asked and when Vergil reached for it he popped a worm in Vergil's and Nero's drink quickly

Vergil handed Dante the napkins and Nero returned back and so did Ricky and she softly hit Dante on the arm.

"Get from behind here Dante, last time you were behind here you almost blew it up" Ricky said wiping down the station

"But I didn't" Dante responded

"You could've" She looked him in the eyes

"But I didn't" Dante smiled

Ricky sighed and she looked at the clock which read 10:53, she smiled and got her bull horn out from under the bartender closet.

"Last call you guys, Last call, so get your drink in while you can because this is the final serve" she announced then put the bull horn back and sighed "Almost quitting time, thank…god" she smiled

"Alright Ricky well we better go" Vergil said as he got up

"Wait!" Ricky exclaimed "could you guys maybe stick around and help clean up? Please?" she asked, the 3 guys looked at eachother and shrugged

"Sure" the three demons said

They all drank down what was left of their drinks and Dante smirked _'this outta be fun'_ as the bar cleared and the inebriated fools left staggering out, some even trying to flirt with Ricky who showed them the way out.

"Guys I gotta go lock up the back" Ricky said heading to the back as the guys stacked the chairs and cleaned up with their demon speed, they were done within seconds, Dante went behind the bar and drinked some more Jack Daniels, Nero creeped up behind him.

"BOOOOMMOTHERFUCKER!" Nero yelled as loudly as he possibly could scaring the hell outta Dante but surprisingly he did not spill one drop

"Dude what the hell!" Dante raged at a laughing Nero

"You didn't let go off that bottle for nothing" Vergil said chuckling

"Well im trying to get in my last drink in while I can" Dante defended finishing off the bottle and Nero did the same thing to the scotch

"You two are going to be unbelievably drunk" Vergil said as they sat down on the chairs holding their heads

Dante had whispered something to Nero, they got up Nero went behind the counter and Dante stood next to Vergil then stomped on his foot, he screamed, Nero shot a worm into his open mouth and Dante punched his stomach and he swallowed the worm and fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"What is your problem!?" Vergil groaned

"Im sorry man, here" Nero handed him a glass of wine to drink and he did

**~12 min. later~**

Nero was sitting on a table spinning in circles thanks to the leaf blower he had in his hands.

"WEEEEEEEE….WEEE…EE…W…W…E…WE…WEEEEEEE….WEWEWEWEWEW EWEWE" Nero spinned around repeatedly very fast.

Ricky came back inside to see her bar completely wrecked and water everywhere.

"What the hell did-"she slipped midsentence and fell "Where the hell? DANTE WHERE ARE YOU!?" She roared in anger

Dante fell from the ceiling with the chandelier in his hands; he bounced up and started laughing.

"Dante what the hell did y'all do to my bar!?" the brunette asked in anger, Dante laughed even harder

"Hahaha ya see hahahahaha what happened was I pfffthahahahahaha and that's when moon did a 7 eep bon freaking SHY! Ahh dude it was amazing" Dante laughed talking to her

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ricky furiously asked

"Im talking about what you're talking about, what you were talking about, Is not the question but the answers of my people" Dante said and Nero walked up to him and they looked eachother in the eyes and laughed then looked at her in silence

"Are you two drunk?" she said putting her hands on her hips

"How'd you know?" Dante said in excitement

"The world…reincarnation…~he holds his foot~ what the fuck does it all mean? Are you a friend or an enemy? ANSWER ME…pweeeease?" Nero said to his foot

"What the f-"Ricky was cut off by Vergil slamming his car through the door then backing out and unlocking the car.

"Welp we better get outta your hair so byebye" Dante said as he and Nero left waving and saying nonstop bye's.

"Bye nice lady that gave us magic juice" Nero said

They hopped in the car and drove off leaving her in a big mess and mad as hell, and then she caught Vergil smiling as they drove off and she smiled forgetting everything and sighed dreamily leaning on the table then slipped onto the floor.

The 3 demons were now on the road and soon after the highway to enter Fortuna they thought everything was good and they were making great timing until they saw red and blue lights flashing behind them, they all gave a _'uh-oh'_.

"Maybe they want the guy infront of us" Dante said slurring alittle bit

"Theres nobody infront of us" Nero said slurring alittle as well

"Well then maybe they want the guy behind us" Dante said

"The cops are behind us!" Vergil exclaimed

"The cops are after the cops…wow" Dante said then laughed as Vergil pulled over

"Okay everybody just shut up!" Vergil warned

The officer walked up and tapped on the window with his flashlight and Vergil rolled it down looking at the officer.

"Sir did you realize you were going 53 in a 32 lane?" The male asked

"Not until now" Vergil answered in a calm manner

"Mhm also did you know that you happen to be swerving into the other lanes?" the officer asked

"Were you on the opposite lane?" Vergil asked

"No" the cop answered

"Then what the hell man?" Vergil asked, Nero and Dante bust out laughing like hyena's

"Excuse me!" the cop said offended

"No excuse me" Vergil hit the gas and they went speeding off

They drove along laughing Dante and Vergil had switched seats and the lights flashed again behind them, Dante pulled over and the cop came up to the window.

"SIR! Why did you just speed off like that!?" the cop asked in anger

"That wasn't me that was my bro, bruh" Dante said

"Hi" Vergil waved and smiled like a little kid while Nero laughed even harder

"Papers!" the cop said sternly holding his hand out

"Scissors, I win!" Dante cheered then sped off

They once again left the cop in the snow, as they joy- rided through the highway Dante and Nero switched seats when the cop once again came up behind them and Nero pulled over.

"SIR!" the cop raged

"WHAT!" Nero raged back

"Why did you speed away from me!" the cop asked in anger

"That wasn't me ya dipshit!" Nero slurred, the cop took a good look at all 3 demons then looked directly back at Nero

"Sir are you inebriated?" the cop asked

"No im am not in need of bread ~he puts his hand on the cops shoulder~ but thank shu for assking" Nero slurred

"Im gunna need you all to step outta the car" the officer

They step outta the car and the cop flashed the light in their eyes and the guys tried to shield their eyes from the blinding light. The cop walked to Dante and asked him to say the alphabet backwards.

"Zyxwvut, srqponm, lkj, ihg, fed, cba, I just sang the alphabet backwards haha-haha-haha-haha-ha" Dante singed smirking and the officer gave an impress look

"Wow I can't even do that sober" the cop said

"Me either" Dante said swaying and he, Nero and Vergil laughed

"Walk in a straight line please" he said to all of them

The put their right foot first, then they too it back, then they put it forward then they shook it, turned around and jumped, they were humming a song as they did it and the cop became frustrated.

"What are you doing!?" the officer asked then they looked at him

"Wanna show him?" Vergil slurred to his fellow mates

"OKAY!" Dante and Nero bounced in excitement they did the same thing but this time they singed.

"You put your right foot in, you take your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about, you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about, HOKEY POKEY!" they did the danced and laughed

"THAT'S IT, GET IN THE CAR!" the cop raged

"Okay" The 3 guys said as they got in the car and Vergil sped off, the officer got in his car and got the radio.

"This is car 242 requesting backup on exit 26, I repeat car 242 requesting backup on exit 26" the cop said then sped off after them

The cop was in high pursuit of the guys and backup came instantly to his aid.

_**~Credo's house~ **_

Kyrie just came out of the kitchen with a canned soda in her hand; she looked at the clock and took out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans to check and see if Nero had sent her any messages, she looked up from her phone looking out the window.

"Where is he?" she asked herself worriedly

The door opened and she began be excited but her excitement dropped when she saw it was only Credo.

"Hey Kyrie" Credo said walking in and giving her a hug

"Oh hey" Kyrie said a little depressed

"Whats wrong?" Credo asked; Kyrie sat on the couch and sighed; Credo put his coat on the rack, brushed the snow off his jeans and sat down next to his little sis.

"Its Nero, he was supposed to come over here tonight" Kyrie said

"Why?" Credo said going into big brother mode Kyrie picked up his vibe

"NO, NO NOT LIKE THAT! He needed to pick up his shirt" Kyrie said quickly and defensively

"Oh hehe okay" Credo said calming down alittle

"Yeah haha he left it over here last night and must've forgot about it" Kyrie said shrugging

"Well don't worry, if I know Nero he should be here shor- wait, I didn't see him come here last night" Credo said raising his brow at his little sis who gave a fake yawn

"I'm tired" she said standing up and quickly returning to her room

"Wait why was his shirt off? Kyrie!" Credo asked

"Love you, goodnight" she said as she closed her bedroom door

Credo sunked back into the couch and sighed, he changed the channel on the TV and saw that the show had been interrupted by a breaking news report.

"Breaking news!" the female reporter said "There appears to be a high speed chase in pursuit on exit 26 in highway 73, there are atleast 158 police cruisers in the chase after an out of control dark blue vehicle with 3 occupants inside. Officers are trying to corner and apprehend the three males who countlessly resisted arrest thrice; suspects are appeared to be under the influence of alcohol" The news reporter said as a live clip came on the screen

As the clip came on, it showed Dante smiling standing in the sun roof of the car waving at the helicopter who was recording the live footage.

"No" Credo said in disbelief

Nero popped up in the sun roof alongside Dante, bopping his head in a badass manner while flipping the bird to all the cops that were hot on them.

"No!" Credo said in pure shock

The car had done a triple 360 turn and the police had encircled them, as the car spinned outta control. Vergil, Dante and Nero had flown out the car, the cops immediately got them and stopped the car and took them into custody.

"SAY NONO TO THE POPO!" Vergil protested as they drove off to the nearest police station and the TV went back to the previous show that was in the process of airing, Credo just stared at the TV dumbfounded and wide eyed.

"NO!" Credo said in pure defiance of what he just saw

He was trying to contemplate what he just saw, he did not move from his spot. The phone ringed and it dragged him outta his thoughts, he picked it up and heard giggling and what sounded like Nero on the line.

"Hello?" Credo asked

"Heheheheheheheeeey assassins Credo how you doin buuuudy?" Nero asked slurring a bit

"Nero? Are you drunk right now?" Credo asked

"I dunno, what do you think man? I trust your judgment" Nero asked in a dumbfounded tone

"You are!" Credo spoke in shock

"I am! Cool, soooooo what'cha dooooin?" Nero asked in a clueless voice

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Credo raged at Nero

"Pfffthahahahahaha I dunno, well anyway can I ask you a favah?" Nero asked/slurred

"What?" Credo asked back

"Can you uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, come and pick us up?" Nero asked and Credo sighed

"Where are you guys at?" Credo asked

"I dunno" Nero said, Credo heard voices, laughing and a loud banging thud in the background "THEPRESCIENT! We're at the prescient" Nero exclaimed in a _'EUREKA!'_

"There's a lot of prescient's in Fortuna, what does it look like?" Credo asked on the verge of being totally pissed off

"A building" Nero said then hung up the phone

_**~End Flashback~ **_

"That's all I can remember" Nero said rubbing his head

"You guys got into a high speed chase with the cops" Lady said in disbelief

"Oh yeah" Dante and Vergil said as they started to somewhat remember

"O my freaking gosh" Lucia said in disbelief

"Yeah after that everything's a big blur" Nero said

"Then let me continue to tell how you dudes and alcohol don't mix" Credo said sitting in the sofa chair

_**~Flashback~ **_

Credo rolled his eyes and got his coat from of the rack and headed outside, once he was out he sprouted his angel wings and flew off in search of the prescient. He searched and on the 15th prescient he hit the jackpot, putting his wings back and walking into the place, he walked over to the desk where a receptionist was at she looked up at Credo and smiled seductively.

"And how may I help you?" she asked flirtatiously

"Im here to bail out 3 guys who was in the high speed chase" Credo asked nicely

"Oh wow um, okay uhh one second" she said rummaging through the papers then looked back up at him "So to bail them out you realize that you are taking custody of the fugitives right?" she asked him like he was crazy

"Yeah" Credo answered

"Okay well im gunna need you to sigh this" she handed Credo the form and he began to sign it "and post bail for release which is ten thousand dollars" she said and he nearly dropped the pen

"T-ten thousand?" Credo asked in shock

"Yep" she said smiling at him cutely

"That's a lot of money!" Credo spoke

"Well they did resist arrest more than once, slap an officer, flip off another cop and one mooned an official" she said

"Crap" Credo said

He realizing he didn't have the money but couldn't leave his friends in jail like that, as he thought of ways to get them out he caught the woman staring at him with lust in her eyes and an idea popped into his head, _'Just get it over with'_ he thought.

"Is there any other way that you could release them?" Credo asked in a smooth voice, smiling seductively

"Well" she said as she got up and walked over to him "There may be a way" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"And what would that be?" Credo asked seductively

"Kiss me sexy" she said, Credo chuckled and kissed her, she melted in his kiss as her knees wobbled from his incredibly lip talent

Credo wrapped 1 arm around her waist; he opened his right eye and saw the release file form on the computer, he managed to type in and approved the release form while still kissing the receptionist. When the form went through he broke the kiss and she smiled at him.

"Wow" she said breathlessly

"Yaknow what, how about we forget the bail and I take you out for a drink?" Credo asked in a suggestive tone

"Sure just let me go get my coat and purse" she winked at him

"Take your time" Credo said as she disappeared from his view

An officer brought out a laughing Dante Nero and Vergil who were holding onto each other's shoulders in a train like fashion, when the officer saw that receptionist wasn't there she asked where was she and Credo told her that she went to the ladies room. The cop released them and gave Credo Vergil's car keys.

"Hey those are mine" Vergil said in a way that sounded like a question

"Thank you" Credo said motioning for the guys to follow him as he left out the prescient

Vergil stood behind Credo and put his hands on the holy knights' shoulders saying _'LEAD THE WAY CODUCTER!'_ Credo sighed in annoyance.

When they got to the car Credo unlocked it.

"I Wann drivee" Vergil slurred

"Your drunk, you can't" Credo said

"But I wann make the car go vroom vroom" Vergil slurred and whined

"You're a cheeseball!" Nero slurred

"What?" Credo asked

"HE SAID YOU'RE A CHEESEBALL" Dante yelled right in Credo's ear

"Ahh! Everybody in the car!" Credo spoke

"Pffffthahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" The 3 half-breeds laughed hysterically

"What the hell's so funny?" Credo demanded

"Hahahahahaha…hahahahaha…haha…ha…nuttin" they said in unison

They all got in car; Credo started the car up and was really impressed by the purr of the engine, while they drove Credo began to be irritated.

"I spy with my little eye something that is wet" Vergil slurred

"The snow?" Dante slurred/asked

"Nope" Vergil shook his head

"The ice?" Nero asked

"Nope" Vergil shook his head

"The ground?" Dante asked

"Nope" Vergil said

"The car?" Nero asked

"Nope" Vergil shook his head

"Wool den what teh hell is it?" Dante and Nero demanded

"Your shiiiiiirt" Vergil slurred and he, Dante and Nero started laughing

"You drunken bastards" Credo said shaking his head

In the mist of their laughing Nero remembered he had to pick up his shirt from Kyrie a while ago and his eyes widened.

"Oh…shit" he said then opens the car door and jumped out while it was still on motion.

"Hey Creeedo, Creeeedo, Creeeeds, Dodo, Credo, Credo, Credo, Credo, Credo, Credo, Creeeeeeeeedo, Credodo, Creedybeedy, Credo-" Dante slurryingly said nonstop

"Whaat damnit!?" Credo ragged annoyed

"Nero Jumped out the car" Dante slurred calmly

"WHAT?!" Credo exclaimed/asked then looked out the side view mirror to see Nero waving while skipping directly in traffic going the other way "NERO GET YOUR TIPSY ASS BACK IN THIS CAR!" Credo roared at Nero

"I DON'T KNOW IF THEY SELL SEA BASS IN A JAR, WHY DO YOU WANT THAT ANYWAY? OOO YER A FISH FREAK! ~Nero points and sings~ IM TELLING KYRIE! IM TELLING KYRIE!"

"NERO IM NOT PLAYING WITH YOU, GET IN THIS FUCKING CAR NOW!" Credo warned

"GASP HE SAID A SWEAR!" Dante and Vergil said

"LATER HATEEEEEEERS" Nero sang as he used his super speed leaving scattered snow and dust behind

Credo turned the car around to try and chase Nero but Vergil and Dante protested, Dante opened the driver's door and kicked Credo out and Vergil took the wheel and went speeding down the road while Dante took the passenger seat. Credo scrambled up from the road and ran after the car yelling at them to stop or they were going to face harshe's ass kicking of their lives'. Dante stuck his head out of the sun roof and waved at Credo with a smile.

"WERE REEEEEAAAALLLLY SORRAY BUT I GOTTA PEE AND WE GOTTA DECORATE THE TREE…the tree…HOLY CRAP THE TREE!" Dante said noticing the tree in the middle of the snowy road "MAN DOWN MAN DOWN VERGIL STOP THE CAR!"

Vergil brought the car to a short stop and Credo ran rite into it and fell to the ground moaning in pain, Dante and Vergil stepped out the car ran towards the tree and shaked it

"DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON US DAMNIT!" Vergil yelled at the tree

"WE GOTTA GET HIM DECORATED STAT!" Dante yelled

They brought the tree back to the car and strapped it back ontop.

"Hey Vergil if decoration is like clothes for the tree, does that mean that this thing is naked now?" Dante asked slurring

"Yea I guess so" Vergil slurred

"So that means we just carried a naked tree?" Dante asked slurring, they thought about it for a sec then their faces cringed up

"EWW" they said then got back inside and drove off again leaving Credo in the dust he eventually got up and chased after them.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP THAT DAMN THING RITE NOW!" Credo stormed after them

"You grabbed the bottom of the tree so you might've touched the tree's junk" Dante said laughing

"Oh my god Dante that is just…EWW!" Vergil shook his head madly trying to get it outta his head that he might've violated a tree

Dante was laughing madly when his eyes went wide and he hit his brother madly on the shoulder to get him to open his eyes.

"TreetreetreetreetreetreetreetreetreeTREETREETREET REE!" Dante yelled in fear

Vergil opened his eyes and swerved through the trees with ease and looked at Dante with a smirk.

"Im that good" Vergil slurred and they both laughed and high-fived eachother

"HahahahahahahahahahahahahahAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they laughter quickly turned into a scream of fear as the car swerved and landed in a lake

Dante and Vergil scrambled out of the car and pulled the car out before it sank to the bottom, Vergil's mouth was wide open as he stared at his precious ride and Dante gave a _'crap that looks bad' _look

"This is probably Mother Nature's way of kicking you in the balls you for violating that tree" Dante slurred as he stared at the car

Credo came running up behind them yelling at the top his lungs at them of how he was going to savagely murder them.

"I SWEAR IM'A RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BITCH SLAP THE BOTH OF YOU WITH IT AND ~he sees the car~…Oh daaaamn" Credo said looking at the soaked car

_**~With Nero~**_

Nero staggered and swayed around Credo's yard like he was in a foreign land. The sliver haired vanquisher fell into, collided and broke various things in the yard and began to be frustrated. A cute little cat came into the yard and cocked it head sideways looking at Nero just wreck the yard trying to find the front door, the cat purred and he immediately turned around, tripped and fell from the garden hose on the ground.

His eyes met with the cat's, the kitty's purring turned into a continuous meow, Nero though the cat was mocking him as he scrambled to get to his feet he tripped and fell again the felines call became louder this made Nero furious. Nero got up and went over to the cat that looked up at him with big yellow eyes meowing loud as ever and climbed onto his shoulder and rubbed against his neck purring.

"HahahahahahahaSTOPIT!" he warned

Nero tried to rid the cat off of his shoulder but the cat was persistent, he shaked rapidly but to no avail the cat did grow fidgety and annoyed so it scratched Nero.

"You furry bastard!" Nero exclaimed then pealed the cat off his shoulder and ran with the cat like it was a football and when he got close to the fence he kicked the cat far away

"MEEEEOOOOW!" by the force of the kick the feline was probably at the other end of the city by now

"May Simba rest your soul you hairy little fucker" Nero saluted

Kyrie sat on her bed and checked her phone one last time, seeing that she no text from Nero she sighed in sadness; she put her phone on the desk

"Nero where are you?" she asked herself then looked up at the ceiling "If he's coming can I atleast get a sign of something please?" she said with a sigh

"MEOW!" the same cat that Nero punted flew by her window saying it's _'MEOW!' _quickly as it flew, Kyrie looked at the window with a weird face

"What…the….frek was that? Was that a flying cat? ~she shakes her head and giggles~ no, no way Kyrie ~she sighs~ I guess if he's not coming then Im'a just go to sleep and call him in the morning" Kyrie said going to her closet.

Nero wondered around the yard to find a way in, he looked up and saw Kyrie's bedroom window was slightly open, he put his finger up in a _'I got a brilliant idea' _way but he poked himself in the eye in the process.

"AH CRAP IT" he said and slapped his finger "Bad finger…bad…no!...no poke Nero, Nero friend" he shaked off the pain then he went over and struggled up the tree to get to her window

When he made it to the window his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped for the scene infront of him was Kyrie getting undressed. Nero did nothing but watched in amazement of how delicate and beautiful her body was. Watching he came to a point where he couldn't withhold himself anymore, he crawled the branch that leads to her window but the branch broke off and he went plummeting down to the grass.

Hearing the noise Kyrie turned to her window and saw nothing and no one, she shrugged and put on the shirt Nero was supposed to get and laid on her bed watching _'American dad'_ she laughed at one of Roger's jokes then the show broke to commercial, she got under her covers and began to fall asleep. Nero found a pebble on the ground and threw it at her window.

_**Tap**_

She brushed the sound off thinking it was in her head, he threw another pebble at her window.

_**Tap**_

She furrowed her brow but just sunk into her covers, he threw one more pebble.

_**Tap**_

She rolled her eyes thinking that, that stupid branch outside was tapping against her window like it always does when it's windy outside.

_**CRASH**_

Kyrie turned over quickly at the sound of her window busting open and saw Nero lying on the floor covered in broken glass, groaning in pain, she quickly got outta her bed and worriedly went to his aid.

"Nero? Nero honey wakeup, wakeup! Nero?!" she said worriedly shaking him tears began to fill her eyes "Nero talk to me, are you ok? Nero?" she asked, his eyes popped open and he looked at her

"Hey" he said like he was absolutely fine "Im here, sorry im late I just had to do something" Nero said getting up; Kyrie looked at him then the window.

"Nero? Did you…throw yourself into my window?" Kyrie asked curiously

"Yup" Nero answered looking at her

"But it's on the second floor?" She questioned

"That's why I jumped silly" Nero said giggling

"Why didn't you knock on the front door or come in through the garage?" she asked

"The garage…ahh damnit, whatever atleast im in" he swayed alittle bit "Oh hey I didn't want to greet you without a gift so I stopped and got my baby some flowers" he said handing her a case of flour, she looked at the cooking ingredient with a weird face

"How…thoughtful, um thank…you" she thanked him for her unusual bouquet

"She likes them! SHE LIKES THEM! ~he jumps up and down and holds her arms and bounces with her~ YOU LIKE THEM YAAAAAAAAAH" Nero said in a childish manner

"I like them" Kyrie said enthusiastically jumping up and down

"Okay enough bouncy bouncy" Nero said as he ceased his jumping.

"Oookaay" Kyrie setting the case of flour on her dresser

She looked at Nero who was smiling and twirling around then he tripped and fell on the floor and started laughing. Kyrie noticed his odd behavior and figured out what was going on and face palmed _'good lord he's blitzed' _she thought.

"I see London, I see France…Kyrie? Do you have on underpants?" Nero asked with a quizzical stare and she pulled the shirt down alittle trying to cover her legs

"Yes" she blushed

"REALLY? Can I see?" Nero asked seductively

"What? N-no…st-stop looking" Kyrie blushed

"C'mooon just alittle peeksy?" Nero asked

"No way" Kyrie blushed

"But you let me see them last night" Nero grumbled like a child, her features went a bright red-

_**~Cut flashback~**_

Credo was sitting on the arm of the sofa and he slapped Nero on the back of the head.

"Oww! Dude what was that for?!" Nero asked rubbing the back of his head

"For putting your filthy hands on my baby sister!" Credo glared

"She's 18!" Nero exclaimed "and I didn't hear her say stop" Nero muttered under his breath, Credo hit him again "Damnit!"

"Wait how do you know this?" Lucia asked

"Kyrie told me" Credo said then he looked at Nero and hit him again

"What the hell man!?" Nero raged and Credo chuckled

"Im sorry it's just really fun to do that" Credo laughed

_**~Flashback~**_

Nero got up and walked over towards Kyrie and looked at her seductively making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

"C'mon babe please?" he said in a sexy voice gently pulling her towards him

"No your drunk" Kyrie said looking at him

"Just alittle and what does that haft to do with anything?" Nero asked

"Well you're a hound, you can't contain yourself" Kyrie said

"I can't help it if you're that sexy" Nero complimented

"Nero" She blushed looking down

Nero coolly smirked, lifted her chin, looked in her eyes and bit his lip, she bit hers as well. She was always so easily drawn by him; he leaned in kissing her passionately and she immediately pulled him close. He took the rubber band out of her hair letting it flow freely down her back, she removed his jacket and he deepened the kiss.

Kyrie moaned through the kiss, Nero smirked and unbuttoned the shirt, Kyrie broke the lip lock for the sake of air. They both looked at eachother panting, Nero looked at the bed then he turned back to her with suggestive eyes and she blushed.

"No way" Kyrie giggled

"I promise I'll be gentle" Nero slurred alittle

"No your drunk" Kyrie giggled

"So?" Nero questioned

"So, it won't be romantic it'll be all sloppy" Kyrie said

"But you look so beautiful" Nero slurred

"You look irresistible yourself but we can't" Kyrie complimented running her hand through his hair

"You're unfair" Nero whined

"I'm unfair? Do you know how much I want to, but can't" Kyrie replied

"Why not?" Nero asked

"Because you're blitzed!" Kyrie exclaimed

"I thought I was drunk?" Nero narrowed his eyes and asked her and she face palmed

She took off the shirt and gave it to him, and then she put on another shirt, when she had turned around Nero was gone and a note was left on the bed, she picked it up and it read:

'_Kyrie, I will call you tomorrow I have been summoned by the gobble gurk people and I can't keep those chickadees waiting if I do then…then…THEY'LL PLUCK ME TO DEATH, anyway I will call you tomorrow _

_P.S. if a big hairy lookin dude named Kulo For Candy code name K.F.C. come over here and ask for me I was never here…LUV YOU :P' _ she looked at the paper then at the ceiling

"He is so passionate and yet so, so…clueless" Kyrie said falling onto her bed with a hopeless sigh

**~With Credo, Dante and Vergil~ **

They all stared in silence at the Bentley, Vergil was afraid to open but it was killing him if he didn't find out if it was running or not was killing him even worse. He took out the car fob and unlocked it and walked over to the door with Dante following close behind.

He slowly reached to open the door to see if his baby was okay he touched the handle-

"DONTTHRUSH-IT!" Dante roared in his ear making Vergil jump and pulling the door wide open promptly hitting his little brother in the stomach, Dante fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"I said don't thrush it" Dante groaned

Vergil checked inside the Bentley to see that everything was fine and only the outta the outer part of the car had been soaked. Vergil got inside, he started the car and Dante weakly crawled in. Vergil backed up the car and hit a bump that lifted them off their seats making them hit the roof of the car then landing back in their seats. They held their heads for a sec then Vergil drove off into the night and a thought popped into Dante's head.

"OHMYGOD!" Dante yelled and Vergil nearly had a heart attack

"WHAT?!" Vergil yelled

"We need decorations!" Dante slurred

"Oh yeah we forgot the stuff, that covers the tree, so it's not naked" Vergil slurred then sped off to the nearest store and Dante looked back at the lake

"Vergil what did you hit?" Dante slurred turning to his brother

"A speed bump probably" Vergil slurred

"But there was noOHMYGOSHITSSNOWINGEVERYWHERELOOKATTHEPRETTYSNOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Dante said pressing his face against the window with a huge grin.

Credo weakly got up and started walking along the road growling.

"Those bastards think they can run me over and leave me there to die!" Credo said then leaped rite infront of a motorcycle that stopped just inches away from hitting him, he pulled the man off and got on.

"Hey! Hey! What're ya doing!?" The angry biker asked Credo

"Holy knight's official business" Credo stated then drove off screaming "IM GUNNA FUCKING KILL THEM!" he glared at the open road speeding towards Vergil's Bentley.

As Vergil was driving the radio playing _'Who do you want to be? By Oingo Boingo'_ and Dante was overly rocking out to this song. He looked out the window and a late night 99 cent store was open that had a sigh and it read: _**Clearance sale on ALL Christmas décor, EVERYTHING MUST GO!**_ And Dante eyes and mouth widened with joy

"HEY VERGIL LOOK THERES A CLEARANCE SALE ON TREE STUFF AT THAT 99 CENT STORE RIGHT THERE! LET'S GO!" Dante slurred

"99 CENT, HELL YEA" Vergil slurred

Vergil made a hard right and drove right inside the store; he drove right into and down the decorations isle while Dante grabbed as many ornaments as he could as his brother drove to the cashier who looked at them like they were damn lunatics.

"What the fuck man!?" The blonde headed young man said and Dante's jaw dropped

"Oo you just said a sweeeeeaaaaar" Dante said pointing

"How much?" Vergil asked the young man who stared at the damage

"FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!" he raged at the Sparda twins, Vergil looked at the ornaments in the car and looked back at the cashier with a questionable stare

"What? No way we have atleast like twenty bucks worth of sparkly and shiny stuff in here" Vergil stated

"Not the stupid ornaments, I MEAN THE STORE!" the blonde dude glared at them

Vergil looked out the window at the absolute destruction they caused and his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Dante look at what we did" Vergil said shocked still looking at the mess

Dante stopped playing with the gold garland and looked out the window his expression was the same as Vergil's.

"GOOD DAMN!" Dante eyes scanned the isle to see most of the stuff that was in the isle was now on the car making it look like a mobile super ornament. The cashier cleared his throat and they looked back at him he had his hand open

"Well!?" he demanded tapping his feet

"Here ya go" Vergil said handing the cashier 20 bucks

"I want my money damnit!" the cashier demanded

"And there it is" Vergil said cluelessly

"Are you drunk!?" the man insulted

"ARE YOU!? Ga I'm tired of people asking me that!" Vergil fired back

"You are!" the cashier said

"Way to state the obvious general A-hole!" Vergil raged

"Dude im not playing I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell the manager?" Vergil interjected

"Ooooo" Dante said in a fake scared voice

"I'll kick both of your asses" he said in a menacing voice

Vergil and Dante looked at him then at eachother and laughed their asses off pointing at him.

"H-h-he thinks he can actually beat US AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dante laughed

"H-h-he actually thinks he can even lay a finger on us AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Vergil laughed

"Im not kidding I could kill you rite now with no regrets" the cashier said in a dark voice glaring at them

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dante and Vergil laughed

"That's a good one moron" Dante insulted laughing

"Well I believe we've had enough fun for one night, later bitch" Vergil said as he drove off

Vergil pulled onto the highway and the car was going slowly so he stopped it for a sec and told Dante to check and see if there was anything blocking the tire. Dante opened the car door and checked but he didn't see anything.

Credo drove around scanning the area looking for them, he looked up and saw Dante leaning his head out the car, looking under the car and though _'Perfect im'a run it over and it'll pop like a balloon' _Credo sped off towards them and Dante told Vergil that there was nothing blocking the tire so he close the door and they drove off.

When they got alittle further the car was moving at the same pace so Dante checked again, Credo saw the opportunity and went full speed ahead towards the car, and Dante saw a Christmas ball hanging over the front tire.

"FOUND IT" Dante sung in an opera like voice removing the ball and showed it to Vergil

Credo was driving towards the car window, since Dante got fully back in the car he decided to stop the motorcycle but he was coming in too hot so he couldn't.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Credo yelled at them

"Hm?" Dante and Vergil said in unison

But it was too late, the bike had slammed into the door and Credo was sent flying into the giant green 46 exit sign.

"Oohh" the sons of Sparda said in a _'that's gotta hurt' _way

"Mommy" Credo muttered in a high pitched voice then he slowly peeled off the sign and landed on the concrete.

_**~Cut flashback~**_

"That's it's, that's all I can remember" he looks at Vergil and Dante "Thanks for the fractured spine" he smiled and sighed

"Anything for a friend huh?" Dante Joke and Vergil swam in his thoughts then he finally remembered then he glared at Nero and Dante, They looked back at him.

"What now?!" Dante and Nero sighed

He walked over and glared at them in an _'I hate you guys…so…damn…much!' _way, their eyes went wide then they chuckled nervously.

"What?" everyone except Dante, Nero and Vergil asked.

"Weeeeeellll-"Dante said

_**~Flashback~**_

"Is he okay?" Vergil slurryingly asked

"I don't know, let's go see" Dante slurred

They got out the car, walked over to him and Vergil tapped his body with his foot.

"You okay?" Dante asked

"The friendly green sign ultimate high fived my face" Credo said in a dazed voice

"He's fine" Dante said heading and getting back in the car

Vergil picked Credo up, carried him to the car and put him in the back seat then got in the front seat and started driving down the highway and Dante's stomach began to growl he poked Vergil's shoulder.

"I'm huuuuunnnngrrrrryy" Dante whined "You're the oldest, feed me!" Dante kicked his feet and whined like a child

"Okay, okay fine Whaddaya want?" Vergil slurred

"PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZ-ZAH, PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZ-ZAH" Dante sung and danced in his seat

Vergil saw the nearest pizza parlor and pulled into their parking lot when they were about to step out the car they saw people running out the place, screaming in fear and running for their lives.

"MAMA MIA!" the place exploded and Nero came flying out the place and crashed straight through the windshield of Vergil's car

"They…have been…avenged!" Nero slurred with a dazed expression then he blacked out

Dante saw the pizza box in Nero hand, he snatched it from his grasp like a fiend, opened the box to see a fresh pizza untainted by olives and he smiled.

"Awwwesome" Dante dug in an ate

Vergil took a slice as well; the two of them devoured the pizza within seconds. They pulled off the highway and onto the streets of middle Fortuna.

"Hey Vergil, I can see our house from here!" Dante exclaimed

"That's a mental ward!" Vergil slurred

"What's the difference?" Dante gave a clueless look

After a couple minutes they pulled into the driveway of the crew's home, Vergil made a short stop, Credo and Nero hit the back of Dante's and his headrest.

"Oww" they moaned in pain

Vergil and Dante got out the car, while Vergil unloaded the tree; Dante dragged Nero and Credo outside onto the ground, went to the garage and came back. Dante smirked and started the chainsaw, the loud noise made them jump outta their unconsciousness, Credo jolted up and ran into the locked front door and knocked himself back out, Nero fluttered his eyes open after a couple seconds.

Nero saw a smirking Dante with the chainsaw, Nero's expression immediately resembled defiant defense so he kicked the chainsaw outta his hand then he got up with a swift uppercut to Dante's jaw using his devil bringer arm, once he was done he glared at Dante.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man!?" Nero slurred in a demanding tone

"Damn I was only trying to wake you up" Dante groaned from the ground

Nero helped Dante up; when Dante regain his balance he rubbed his chin chuckling while he looked at Nero.

"Ya gotta strong punch, I'll give ya that kid" Dante slurred

"It's stronger than yours old timer" Nero slurred chuckling and Dante put his hand on the lads shoulder

"It's good to dream isn't it?" Dante joked slurring

They turned around and noticed Vergil struggling to get the tree down from the car. Nero walked up to the car and pushed the tree making it fall on Vergil, they helped him up and Dante unlocked the door they brought the tree and dragged Credo inside, they sat him on the couch and the tree on the floor.

They stood the tree up and Nero looked at Dante and Vergil.

"Where's the decorations?" he slurred

"I got it!" Dante exclaimed

Dante went outside, started up the car and drove through the wall of the house, climbed out the burnt windshield hole and handed Nero and Vergil a boatload of ornaments.

"DUDE!" Vergil raged

"What?" Dante exclaimed

"My car!" Vergil exclaimed

"What about it?" Dante asked

"You slammed it through the house!" Vergil raged

"Well think about it this way, now we got a mobile home" Dante said

"You're an idiot!" Vergil insulted

"And proud to be one!" Dante slurryingly defended

"Amen!" Nero slurryingly exclaimed

Vergil rolled his eyes and they put together the tree, decorated it as planned and they stared at it quizzically with their heads cocked to the side.

"That is one sorry ass looking tree" Vergil criticized the lopsided tree

"Oh! Wait, I know whats missing ~he holds up a star~ ehh ehh" Nero gave a thumbs up with a retarded smile

"How are you gunna put the star ontop of the tree?" Dante slurred

"Im gunna use a box, duh" Nero slurred stacking the boxes and began to climb them

"Are you retarded? Use a ladder" Vergil slurred

"NO! That's what they'll expect" Nero protested

"Who in the hell is they!?" Vergil exclaimed

"They know who they are and, try to keep us away from us, and I am the enemy of the brains and invasion of destroyers. helping they do succeed…so…um…yea that's who 'THEY' are" Nero slurred leaning and putting the star ontop of the tree

"Huh?" Dante and Vergil slurred cluelessly

"Not huh? But hm" Nero slurred

Vergil and Dante just forgot about what he said because it was too confusing so they looked up at the tree and saw the star ontop of it was leaning.

"The star" Dante slurred

"What about it?" Nero slurred

"It's crooked" Vergil slurred

Nero looked over at the star and saw that they were right so he leaned to fix it, as he did so the boxes wobbled and gave way; Nero came crashing into the floor bringing the tree with him, his knee hit Credo's nuts and his head shot up and he screamed like a lady singing opera and Nero moaned in pain on the cold floor.

"Mommy" Nero said in a high pitched painful moan

Suddenly out of nowhere the song _'Somebody call my momma' _by Jim Johnston and the lights went a bright orange, green, yellow and magenta. A bright smile appeared on all 3 demons faces and began to sing they danced and sung their way into the kitchen

Nero grabbed a woodened spoon using it at a mic; Dante did the same thing with the whisk and Vergil with the spatula.

"Funk is on a roll, Gotta let it flow, make your body flow trust me girl I, I know" the three sung in unison

They danced on the counter and Vergil held the spatula to the fridge.

"Take it away buddy" Vergil exclaimed

The fridge didn't do anything and Vergil leaned on the fridge and looked at Dante and Nero who were doing some type of 70's dance on the counter.

"Guys!" Vergil called

"Yeah" They answered

"Freezy breeze here is shy" Vergil slurred sympathetically

"Aww" Nero and Dante said in unison

"C'mon let's take this partay to the roof!" Dante exclaimed

"Hells ya!" they all exclaimed throwing their fist in the air

They ran in the living and stopped noticing that they didn't light up the tree, so they decided to to string the lights around the tree while it was still on the floor because picking it up was _'a very irrelevant use of energy that could be used for something more important like staring at paint'_ they were about to light it up until Vergil stopped them.

"Wait! Lady said something about the house having lights or something" Vergil slurred

"So?" Dante shrugged and slurred

"What about it?" Nero shrugged and slurred

"We should put lights around the house" Vergil slurred in a crazy tone

"Have you seen the size off this place?! It's too much work" Nero slurred

"I can do it I got wings" Vergil offered

"Fine" Dante slurred

Vergil took the lights, went outside and sprouted his wings and was ready for takeoff.

"He's seriously gunna do it" Nero slurred with a quizzical stare

"He actually has faith in those chicken wings" Dante slurred

Vergil went into the air and wrapped the lights around the place and descended to the roof once he was done.

"READAY!" he yelled from the roof

"Alright you heard the man let'er rip" Nero slurred

Dante plugged up the two cords into the outlet, the tree and entire house brightly lit up, but after a few seconds the whole place went out.

"AHH THE DARKNESS IT BUUURRRRNNNS!" Nero screamed terrified

"SHUT UP STUPID!" Dante raged and hit Nero on the back of his head

"OW! Wait, how could you see me in the dark?" Nero slurred asking

"Stupidity isn't so hard to find" Dante slurred

The lights had returned on, Dante and Nero looked around and smiled.

"Ya see, nuttin to be scared of" Dante slurred

They looked at the tree and marveled at it until they began to smell something they looked around, Dante looked at Nero.

"Nah-uh hell no!" Nero defended

They turned and saw Vergil's car just up in flames, their eyes nearly popped outta their heads; and they scrambled to the kitchen falling over eachother, Nero pulled the fire extinguisher off the hook really quick and it hit Dante in the face.

"AHH YOU STUPID BITCH, MY FACE!" Dante roared muffling while holding his face

"NO TIME FOR YOUR PRISSYNESS! WE-WOO WE-WOO WE-WOO WE-WOO WE-WOO" Nero ignored while continuously saying _'WE-WOO'_ as he rushed into the living room

Dante came running out the kitchen holding his face, spitting out non-stop insults at Nero who threw the fire extinguisher into the fire, the heat made the tank explode and sending a weird mixture off water and foam to float and swish all around in Vergil's car.

"Ooooo" Dante slurred in a childlike voice

"What?" Nero slurred

"Im telling Veeeeerrrrrgil" Dante slurred

"Telling him what?! I did nuttin wrong" Nero defended slurring

"You turned his car into a pool" Dante slurred

"No I didn't!" Nero defended

"Then what do you do you call that?" Dante slurred pointing towards the wreck

"An inside out car wash" Nero explained then he left outside and climbed onto the side of the place and made his way to the roof.

Dante plugged the lights in the outlet; then he made his way to the roof and saw Nero and Vergil having a conflict with the inflatable singing Santa. Dante swayed over to them, praying that he didn't slip on the ice.

"Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas" the inflatable Santa spoke in a jolly tune

"I will kick your ass fat man!" Nero raged

"Ho, ho, ho, Christmas is here so let everyone know" the Santa said in the same tone

"Silence you jellybean looking jackass!" Vergil raged

"What's going on here?" Dante asked

"This idiot keeps calling us hoes!" Vergil and Nero protested

"What? That's stupid; he's a talking doll it's supposed to do that!" Dante informed

"Yule tide cheer is fun ho, ho, ho" the ornament said

"Ya see" Dante slurred

"Ho, ho, ho"

"Alright Santa" Dante said

"Ho, ho, ho" it repeated

"Okay, I get it" Dante slurred in an annoyed tone

"Ho, ho, ho"

"Haha alright" Dante slurred

"Ho, ho, ho"

"SHUT UP YOU JINGLE BELLED BITCH!" Dante roared then punched the Santa which came back up like a bop-bag, Dante ducked and it hit Vergil with a lot of force, sending him flying off the roof, he landed in the frozen pool breaking through the ice.

"I…fucking…hate Christmas!" Vergil said while climbing out of the pool and lying onto the snow.

"VERGE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Nero and Dante yelled in unison

"DON'T CALL ME VERGE!" Vergil roared

"He's fine" Nero and Dante slurred to eachother

"Aww dude ~he hiccups~ I don't feel so hot" Nero slurred lying down on the snowy roof

"You never were hot to begin with" Dante slurred

"Im serious man" Nero slurred groaning

"So am I" Dante slurred

"Dante!" Nero raged in annoyance

"The alcohol is wearing off, that's why you feel how you look… like crap" Dante explained

"Why aren't you feeling the same way that I am" Nero said slurring a little less

"Because im not a lightweight like you" Dante began "and by the looks of it, the after effects should kick in abou 1" Dante counted down then Nero threw up.

"Ahh my insides are on fiiirrree" Nero whined

"Hahaha you're complaining now, wait until later, that's when you really feel it" Dante informed

"Well how does it feel when it fully kicks in?" Nero slurred

"Well let's see it kinda feels like-" Dante was cut off by Vergil throwing a brick at the back of his head and he fell on the ground "AAAHHH FUCK!...Like that" Dante murmured in pain

After Vergil puked, he came back inside the house and went up the stairs, and even though the totally destroyed car was completely in his view he didn't even notice, it was like it was invisible to him or something. Vergil ran down the hall and slammed into a door crashing through it.

He giggled, bounced up, walked around and hit the end table, tripped over the rug, slammed into the wall, flipped over the desk chair and banged his knee against the dresser for about seven minutes before he finally realized something.

"Hey there's no light in here" Vergil laughed and said like a 4 year old

The demon destroyer stood up and felt his way around the walls for the light switch when he had found it, he glided his finger up, but the lights were still off, he did it again and was still surrounded by darkness. Vergil grumbled then he got on the bed and started to jump while singing the _'Do you like waffles' _lyrics in reverse. As he jumped nonstop Lady fell of the bed with a thud.

"Oww! W-what the hell happened? Why am I on the floor?" Lady sleepily said to herself, she looked up and saw Vergil jumping on the bed "VERGIL!" she exclaimed

"WHAT?" her voice made him hit the ceiling, literally "OWW" Vergil exclaimed as he fell off the bed landing next to Lady who glared daggers at him

"Hi" Vergil waved innocently

"Why are you jumping on the FREAKING BED!?" Lady raged

"I wasn't jumping on a 'freaking bed' I was jumping on the bed" Vergil replied

"Don't play dumb!" Lady angrily replied

"I wasn't playing dumb, I was acting dumb…there's a difference" Vergil replied in a clueless way

Lady rolled her eyes and clapped her hands, the lights came on and Vergil grinned widely.

"Wow I didn't know you had superpowers" Vergil slurred

"Vergil what is wrong with you?" Lady asked

"I…don't…know?" Vergil said slowly "Guess what?" he slurred a bit

"What?" Lady asked sitting on the bed

"Peepee" Vergil exclaimed

"Huh?" Lay cocked her head to the side

"Pee-pee" Vergil said slowly

"What about Peepee?" Lady asked

"In the living room" Vergil answered

"There's peepee in the living room?" Lady asked with a look of disgust

"No silly eyecapeepee is in the living room" Vergil slurred

"Don't joke like that Vergil" Lady said thinking he was kidding

"I'm serious there's a tree, decorations and lights all around the house, I promise" Vergil truthfully spoke

"You're serious" Lady exclaimed hugging him tightly

"Yes, I done it all to make you happy" Vergil slurred and Lady picked up his tone

"Vergil…are you…drunk?" the raven hit woman asked

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah" Vergil nodded until he stopped his extended _'yeah' _which he said in a stoner voice

Lady looked at the clock and it read 4:19 a.m, her expression turned into a questionable stare _'how long were they gone?' _she thought to herself, she was dragged from her thoughts by Vergil's abrupt kiss; he laid her on the bed and laid next to her.

"Let's play a game" Vergil slurred

"What's it called?" Lady asked

"Tapthat" Vergil slurred quickly

"Huh?" Lady asked

"Tapthat" Vergil repeated

"Wha?" Lady re-asked

"Nevermind that lets play" Vergil whined

"How do you play?" Lady asked

"It's simple you just ~he whispers in her ear and she smiles and blushes~ and everybody's a winner" Vergil smirked

"Yaknow ~she runs her hand down his chest~ I'm really a hands on learner" Lady seductively spoke

"Sa-weeeeeet" Vergil spoke and Lady giggled

_**~With Dante and Nero~**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Dante slurred to Nero

"Getting the hell off this roof"

Nero walked over to the ledge being ever so careful not to fall off, Dante saw this and he ran over to him and slipped on a piece of ice that made him slide and bump into his buddy almost making him fall off the roof.

"What the frek!" Nero glared in anger

"Why are you going back down, the party just started?" Dante asked with a confused look

"Yeah, well my buzz just ended!" a pissed off Nero said getting ready to climb down until Dante put his hand on his shoulder

"Don't leave me by my lonesome" Dante slurred

"Don't be such a wuss" Nero insulted

"You really wanna get down?" Dante asked

"Hell yea" Nero said in pure irritation, Dante grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up "wh-wh-what're you doing?" Nero uttered worriedly

"FLY BITCH!" Dante tossed Nero off the roof

He plummeted towards the ground with his eyes closed knowing he was about to die, in his numb mind he caught a last glance of Kyrie smiling _'I'll miss you my love' _he mentally spoke.

The slayer had felt the sensation that he had stop falling but and yet he felt no pain he cautiously opened his eyes and saw Dante laughing really freaking hard, he then noticed why he was laying on the trampoline which spring part sunk into the ground and was ready to bounce back up at any time.

"MOTHERF-" Nero words were cut short by the trampoline springing him back into the air

"HAHAHAHAHA ~he sees Nero falling straight at him~ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nero crashed into his pal knocking them out immediately.

_**~Finish flashback~**_

"Why the hell did you throw the boy off the roof!?" Vergil scrutinized as he and everyone else except for Dante and Nero had a mortified look on their face

"Didn't care if I lived or died he just…threw me" Nero said in a _'im used to it' _voice

"You could've killed him!" Trish yelled

"The mess is wrong with you!?" Credo raged as well

"You guys are forgetting a main point…he's…alive…I did not kill the fool" Dante defended

"But you ALMOST killed him!" Lady argued

"But I didn't" Dante defended

"You could've!" Lucia informed in a very upset tone

"But I didn't"

"Yaknow what its Christmas and im not gunna let this stupidity get me down, hell im gunna celebrate" Credo stated, getting up and walking towards the door

"Hey? Where are you going?" Trish asked

"I'm gunna meet up at redgers square with Kyrie for the Christmas parade" Credo answered "Wanna come?"

"Sure" all the girls answered

"Wait up im coming too" Nero said

"Oh no!" Lady said

"Huh?" Nero furrowed his brow

"You're not going anywhere" Trish said

"Yeah, you guys are gunna stay here and clean up this catastrophe" Lucia stated

"Guyzzz…guyzzz…I keep hearing the plural like as if there are 3 Nero's" Dante said

"Joking will get you nowhere dumbass" Vergil said "And by the way im not staying here either" Vergil stated

"Uh…yeah you are!" Lady said with an attitude as they walked out and closed the door then put an electrical magnetic force around the house binding them within the confines of the place

"You know this is your fault right?" Vergil blamed Dante

"Why!?" Dante exclaimed

"Because you suggested we go drinking, if we would've never went to the bar none of this loopy shit would never of happened!" Nero raged

"Why would even suggest such a miscreantantic idea?" Vergil asked

"Well excuse me for tryin to show my two best friends an awesome time" Dante defended "I am not gunna take the blame you two are grown men you didn't haft to drink if you didn't want to" Dante reasoned

"Douche!" Nero insulted Dante

"Virgin!" Dante fired back

"Insurrectionist!" Vergil insulted Dante

"Killjoy!" Dante fired back

"Insurgent!" Vergil insulted Nero

"Buzz kill" Nero fired back

They glared at eachother for a moment then they broke out into a mutilation brawl of the century, destroying the house even more so than it was before, forgetting about the Christmas spirit and beating eachother till they bleed to death, so yea this has been one of the greatest Christmas's ever.

**So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed and very sorry that it's really long. I've been having writers block the past couple months and it's a real shame but I am trying and have been working on this and a couple other stories including my Soul Caliber fic, I have been really busy with school, my guitar and skateboarding that I barely had time to finish this so I hope you understand. The bright side is that on between the 1****st**** and the 4****th**** of June I get out of school, so yea pretty awesome, im gunna miss my math/English teach Mr. V but, I am going with my class on an outer stat so im super frekking excited about that. Anyway please review but you don't haft to if you don't want to, thankz for reading laterz. **


End file.
